Who are you?
by Sora- the extream shorty
Summary: Sora moves to a place called Twilight Town, because of family problems. Made to live with his Aunt, he shows up with a fresh 'I hate the world' attitude. Could a new friendship cure his suden hate for love? WARNING: Yaio, sex, more. Roxas/Sora Cloud/Tifa
1. Hell of a life, not

**Sora moves to a place called Twilight town. After the big split up of his parents, he is going to live with his aunt. His aunt Tifa has problems of her own….and Sora finds out that a certain older Blonde is the source of all her problems.  
but could his son become Sora's problem?  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the KINGDOM HEARTS characters, nor did I create the game.**

**WARNING!: Yaoi, adult themes, sex, violence, and all the things your mother warned you about.**

**--**

**:Who are you?:**

"**WHY, DAMNIT?!" Sora cursed, kicking the brick wall of his Aunts apartment. His mom had just put him on the bus this morning…shipping him off to live with a woman he had never even heard of. Simply fantastic. He cringed as he felt his toes throb and shifted his back pack on his shoulders.  
It had started back about a week ago….  
His dad and mom began fighting more then they normal would. In turn, his dad started drinking more then he normally did too. His mom stopped being home when he got home from school. His dad started hitting him more, being the reason behind his current stitched-up cheek. He grumbled as he trudged up the wooden steps into the apartment complex.  
A-182, that's where his Aunt was waiting.  
He knocked on the door, having found it with out any major problems.  
Slowly the door opened. A tall dark-haired woman, probably in her late 20's, looked him over from head to toe with her dark brown and rather solemn eyes. Her clothes were all dark, some sort of skirted pants thing with a few chains. Hard to believe this woman was related to his mother. The woman opened the door wider, "Sora? That you?" She asked, her head tilting slightly as she put on a small smile. Sora nodded, frowning slightly. "…You gonna' let me in?" he asked, shifting on his feet. Her smile faltered as she nodded, stepping aside to let him enter. He didn't look around much before he dropped his backpack onto the floor. The woman closed the door and her smile returned, "Well, Sora…I'm Tifa. You don't have to call me 'Aunt' or anything….to formal." She said, making a small disgusted face. Sora rolled his eyes. "Where's my room?" He asked, glancing down the small hallway of her apartment. Tifa sighed, and motioned with a hand. "Down the hall, second door to the left." Sora didn't even nod as he dragged his backpack down the hall to his room. It was small, with one bed, a dresser, and a closet. The bed linens were all shades of blue, and the wall paper was a light grey-ish blue. Sora almost slammed the door closed, tossing his backpack into the corner and plopping onto the bed. He let out an aggravated sigh. 'Why me?' He thought to himself as he lay back on his new bed. He didn't understand why adults had to go and be so fucking stupid…  
It just didn't make sense. So Sora made a promise to himself.  
He would stay away from girls. He wasn't going to get a girlfriend. He wasn't going to let some girl ruin his life, like his dad had done to his mom.  
Love, didn't exsist.**

**--  
**Ack! Short first chapter…sorry. ;; but the next one will be longer! I promise.

Chapter two: An unneeded Introduction.

–Preview-

**"Well? You got a name, or don'cha?" The Blonde asked, crossing his arms, looking just as determind to get an answer as Sora was to not give one.  
Sora tapped his foot, "Look, I need to get going..I-" The Blonde shook his head, "Name. Your not leaving til' I get it."  
Sora let out a small growl.  
"Sora." He stated, shoving passed the other teen. "happy now?" he called back as he took the cement steps down two at a time.**

"…**Very." The blonde chuckled, looking rather pleased with himself.**well that's it for now!  
Read+Review please!

Sora


	2. An unneeded Introduction

-Huggles reviewers-  
Thanks you guys for the praise!

Roxas: -smirks- Careful, It all gos straight to her head.

Me:...not true.  
anyway, I will be working hard to please all my readers, and will do my best to write more!  
Thanks everyone and please enjoy!  
DISCLAIMER!: As always...I OWN NOTHING. ;; I do not own any Kingdom Hearts Charries, nor did I create the game.

Roxas- 17  
Sora-16 (17 soon)  
Riku-17  
Axel-17  
Demyx-17  
Cid- OLD AS HELL lol  
Yuffie-25  
Tifa-26  
Cloud-28  
Leon-28  
Aerith-27

--

**-Chapter 2-  
****An Unneeded Introduction  
--**

**Sora ****gave a huff and rolled his eyes as Cid, the engineering and Computer Science teacher, began to lecture his class on the importance of technology. "Oh god…" Sora groaned, slumping over on his desk. A flaming red-head next to him passed him a note. Sora shot him a curious look as he opened it. **

**'Join me for lunch? -Axel'**

**Sora raised his eyebrows, "...what the hell?" he mumbled, glancing over at Axel.  
Axel grinned widely, looking hopeful. Sora simply crumpled up the note and discreetly as possible flipped the red-head the finger. Axel's face fell and he folded his arms tightly, though you could almost see the cogs turning in his head as he smirked slightly.  
Sora only hoped to go by unnoticed during lunch. All of this week prior, he had been eating on the roof. He wasn't much for crowds lately. As if being in a new school wasn't enough.**

**As the lunch bell rang, Sora dashed out of the class room, as to not get stopped by Cid again...or anyone else for that matter. Already this week he had a reputation for slacking off in class, and 'forgeting' to pay attention or do assignments. Sora didn't much care though. Sighing as he reached his locker, Sora tossed in his books and headed down the hall. "Hey! Wait up, lunch buddy!" Called a voice, followed by long footsteps. It didn't take Axel long to catch up with the brunette, grinning from ear to ear. "No." Sora said firmly, heading for the stairs that led to the roof. Axel pouted, "Aww, come on...don't blow me off like that." Sora rolled his eyes, "Look, I know anyone else here would die to have lunch with you, so. leave. me. Alone." He gave the taller teen a shove and started up the stairs. Axel frowned, crossing his arms. A slightly shorter blonde with a mullet style hair cut, came and placed a hand on Axel's shoulder. "Tough luck man."  
Axel shrugged, "Eh, who cares. Let the little piss off be alone...lets go snag a table, Demmy." Demyx let out a small squee-like noise, nomal for him. "I saw one in back!" He said quickly, rubbing his black-gloved hands together.**

**Sora sighed, sipping his pop from the drink machine. He had found a nice spot on the ledge of the roof. He would look over the grounds and enjoy the peace and quiet. It was nothing like Destiny Islands though...  
He missed the sun sets over the water, he missed hanging out with his best friend Riku on the island where they grew up. He even...missed his mom.**

**Aerith was known as a fantastic woman, no matter who you asked it seemed.  
His mom had always been the one he could talk to. His dad never really seemed to pay that much attention to anything that he wanted to talk about or do, so his mom would always take to playing both parts. He remembered when he was little, and his mom would play catch with him when Riku couldn't play. Or even when, last year, Sora had a big crush on the girl that lived next door. His mom had been there with him through it all. But then his Dad had to go and screw it up.  
Oh yeah, Squal (Leon) Lionheart was a brave man.  
After all, it takes a brave man to hit a woman, doesn't it? It takes a brave man to come home drunk every night and to hit his own son to the point of hospitalization.  
Sora hated his dad. In fact, he didn't even think of him as a dad anymore.  
"...Fuck." Sora mumbled, wiping away a few hot tears. He wished he could have stayed with his mom at least. He knew she was all alone now. After the split up, She had moved out after Sora was told he was going to live with her sister.  
He finished his pop, the bell not having rang yet, when he heard the door to the roof open. He glanced back, and there was a girl that looked to be around his height, with light blonde hair. Why the fuck was EVERYONE around her Blonde?  
She saw him and bit her lip. "I-I'm Sorry. I-I didn't know there was anyone up here." She stuttered, and backed in the door way. Sora turned around, ignoring her totally. He didn't want to be bothered...and definitely not by a girl. Only when he heard the door close once more did he glance back to make sure the girl was gone.  
He got up, hearing the bell ring as he did so, and headed back inside. He got to his locker only to find another note stuck to it.**

**'Thats not the way to make friends.'**

**Sora glanced around, but no one seemed guilty, and there wasn't anyone waving a hand in the air shouting, "I did it!". Sora's brow furrowed slightly. It's not like he wanted to make friends here anyway. So why should he care? He noticed though that it wasn't Axel's hand writing. But he had never even talked to anyone else here. Could someone have been watching him? That thought sent shivers down the teen's spine and he glanced around again, waiting to see someone creeping up on him. "Ack...I'm just being paranoid." he scolded himself, tossing the note in the trash can. He grabbed his books and headed for his next class.**

**Sora wasn't bad at P.E (Physical Education), but that didn't mean that the bouncy coach didn't unnerve him. Yuffie seemed to have boundless energy as she called out both insults and more orders to her 'troops'. "Come on you lazy bums! My grandad can move faster then that!" and "If I don't see you lifting that over your head, I'll sit on it!". Frankly, she was giving everyone a headache. During the later part of P.E however, came Sora's personal best area...Running. A total of 5 laps around the Gym. Axel, not that anyone was surprized, had refused to run. Insted he was leaning on the trampaline watching and cheering on a certain Blonde was just ahead of Sora.  
With one lap to go, most of the others had fallen to far back to be any competition, but the Blonde was not giving Sora an inch. His hair was spikey, but shorter then Sora's by just an inch or so. He had glass-like blue eyes that almost matched Sora's to the 'T'.  
Sora put on an extra spurt, but when they crossed the end line, the Blonde was still in the lead.  
In the showers, Sora chose the one in the far corner. He made it quick and dashed to the lockers with his towl securely around his waist. He never was one for washing in front of others. On the other side of the locker row, as Sora was pulling on his jeens, Axel was talking with the Blonde. "You could have given him a little more..." the red-headed teen was saying, Sora could practicaly see his smirk. "What? Are you kidding?" Came the Blonde's voice. Sora couldn't help but pay attention as the conversation went on, blaming it on wanting to find out the name of the boy he had to beat.  
"I couldn't just let him win. What would everyone think if the new kid beat the Track Teem Captain?"  
Sora's eyebrows raised. So that Blonde was the captain of the track team. "Aw, Roxas, whats the fun of always being first anyway?" Axel teased. 'Roxas' giggled, and Sora could sware he stopped breathing. Roxas' giggles sounded nothing short of the sound of bells, softly ringing. Sora shook his head, grabbing on his backpack.  
P.E was the last class. Sora was glad that almost everyone else was gone when he exited the locker room. He headed for the main doors, pretending not to notice a certain Blonde blocking the doors. As he tried to go around, Roxas would move to block him. "What. The. Hell." Sora growled, backing a few steps to glair at the Blonde. "Let me through, I'm going to miss the damn bus!" Roxas giggled, "Whats your name?" He asked. Sora scoffed, "Are you kidding? No way." He tried again to go around the Blonde as he saw the bus loading to go. He growled as his attempts were once again blocked. "Whats the matter?" Roxas said, on hand on his hip. "Well? You got a name or Dont'cha?" Sora lowered his head slight, "Sora." he said, finaly shoving passed Roxas. "Happy now?" He called back over his shoulder as he took the cement steps down two at a time. He had missed the bus so now he would have to walk back to the appartment. Roxas let out a small giggle, smirking slightly. "Very."  
The blonde headed down to where his dad was parked, climbing into the large black SUV. You could tell where he got his looks from. "So." Cloud stated, starting the car. "How was school?" Roxas smiled, "Good. I met the new kid." Cloud let out a small laugh as he pulled out of the parking lot. "Who?" Roxas shrugged, "You'll see."  
Roxas waved out the window with a small smug look as they passed Sora.  
Sora glanced up and scowled, turning the corner the oposite way.  
"Hey, dad. You have a date tonight with Tifa right?" Roxas asked, seemingly innocent. Cloud glanced at his son, "Well yeah...but what's with the sudden interest?"  
"Oh...no reason. I just figured it was time I met her." Roxas shrugged again, smiling.  
Cloud smiled, glad that Roxas had finaly chosen to except the fact he was dating.  
"I don't see why not." He told him, clearly pleased. Roxas' smile widened. "Thanks dad."**

**Sora tossed his Backpack into the corner of his room, having just gotten back to the appartment. He plopped onto his bed as he pulled out his laptop. Checking his email, he found one from Riku, and quickly opened it. His friend missed him, he wrote, and so did everyone there. Selphy finaly got her drivers licence, and Tidus is taking her to the Island High dance this coming weekend. Kairi is doing well too, Riku wrote further. He went on to say that the pretty red-head and him were going out now. Ofcorse they all wanted him to come back. Riku even said he loved him, missed him, and couldn't wait to hear from his 'bro'.  
Sora slammed his laptop shut, setting it on his dresser. He wipped madly at his eyes as the hot tears began again, only to fail at stopping them. Silent sobs shook him as he realized that things wouldn't ever be like home here. He missed his mom, he missed home, and he missed his friends.  
He never heard Tifa get out of the shower. Never heard her warn that their guests would be arriving soon, and never heard her open his bedroom door.  
"Oh Sora." She wispered, seeing the sobbing boy on his bed, his face now in his hands. She came to sit beside him, wrapping her arms around him much like his mom used to.  
For once, Sora didn't move to push her off. He didn't lie and tell her he was fine.  
Only a few minutes after his tears subsided, did they hear a loud knock on the door.  
"Oh shit!" Tifa cursed, getting up quickly. she straightened her shirt and dress top. Black ofcorse. "Sora...erm, do I look alright?" she asked, looking a tad nervous. Sora looked up, and nodded. "It looks...great." he told her, forcing a small smile. Tifa's face lit up, and she smiled widely as she went to let Cloud in. Sora stood, sighing as he put his laptop away.  
"Oh, what a pleasant surprise! How nice to meet you." Tifa was gushing, and Sora had to skiffle a small laugh. His breath hitched as he heard an all-to-familiar sound of tinkling bells. "Thank you." Came Roxas' voice after.  
'No...It can't be. Why would he be hear?' Sora thought desperately, clearly nervous as he left his room and down the hall. Roxas, as he dreaded, was really there. The Blonde turned to smiled at him sweetly. "Hi." he greeted, giving a small wave. Sora scowled slightly as he folded his arms. "Don't 'Hi' me."  
Cloud was busy thanking Tifa for letting him bring his son over on such short notice, when Tifa glanced over at the younger two. "You two know each other?" she asked, clearly hopeful. Sora scoffed lightly, "I just erm...'met' him, today." Roxas giggled, "Yes. Not but a couple of hours ago."  
Tifa clasped her hands, smiling widely. "Fantastic!" Cloud rubbed the back of his head, "Well then...I guess We'll be going then." Sora looked up, what looked to be almost panic filling his eyes. "Uhm, you're leaving?" He asked, hoping they ment all of them at least, so he wouldn't have to be alone with his would be stalker.  
"Nope!" Tifa said, smiling. "You two are going to keep each other company." She said it as if it was the most wonderful thing in the world. 'Could she really be that blind?' Sora thought, glancing at Roxas. The blonde giggled and nodded, "Oh yes, We'll be fine. Have fun." With calls of "Behave!" and "Call us if you need anything! But make sure it's an emergency!", the older couple left.  
Sora swallowed hard as he looked at Roxas.  
"So." The blonde began, a smirk spreading on his face. "Looks like it's just you and me."  
Why did it feel like the teen was plotting something?  
Sora felt dread rise in his gut, and he almost felt like running to his room and locking the door.  
"Why don't you show me around?" Roxas asked, coming perhaps a little too close for the Brunette's comfort.**

**Sora had showed Roxas all around the small appartment, skipping his room. Roxas had seemed interested in nothing more then watching Sora's every move. Such a watchful gaze was making Sora extreamly nervous. Sora being Sora, became quite a clutz when he was nervous. Having knocked over a few glasses from the counter top, he was currently sweeping up the last of the broken glass bits. While Roxas stood by and watched. Sora sighed irritably, glancing up at the blonde. "I don't suspose you would care to help a little, would you?" Roxas raised his eyebrows, looking slightly amused. "I'm not the one that made the mess." He stated.  
Sora grumbled as he finished, standing up.  
"You know. You still haven't showed me your room." Roxas said slyly.  
Sora swallowed hard as he did his best not to look up at the blonde. "...Damn. Must have slipped my mind." He mumbled, setting his jaw tight. Roxas smirked, "Thats okay, you can show me it now." Sora clentched his fist, wishing he could pop the skeeming blonde a couple, but he knew he had better not. So insted, he didn't even glance at the Blonde as he went back to his bed room. Roxas stepped inside, glancing around. "Arn't you going to come in as well?" He asked as Sora stopped just outside the door. He had no idea what Roxas was planning, but he didn't like the thought of it. He remembered talking to Riku once, about believing he was Bi-sexual...but that was not something he wanted running through his mind right now. He had been thinking so hard about not thinking about it, that he didn't noticed that Roxas had pulled him into his own room.  
Sora pulled away from the Blonde's grasp as he realized he had closed the door.  
The closer Roxas came to Sora, to further Sora backed up. Until Sora had his back to the wall. Roxas smirked softly as he placed his hands on either side of Sora's head, pinning him to the wall. Sora felt his face heat up and he swallowed hard again.  
Could it be that Roxas wanted him? Was that why he had blocked him on his was out of the school? Why he came with his dad? Sora bet he had even convinced Cloud to leave them here alone. Roxas leaned in quickly and placed his lips expertly over Sora's. Sora felt his throat tighten, and his eyes grow wide. It was far from his first kiss...but it was his first with another guy. Within five minutes, Sora was kissing Roxas back with his arms around his neck. Roxas was pleased in the way Sora slowly warmed up to him.  
Once their lips lost contact however, Sora backed away. His cheeks were stained with a sturborn blush. Roxas' smirk softned into a small smile. "Sora, go out with me."  
Sora felt his breath stop for a moment, much as it had before. He hadn't even been in this town for two weeks and already someone was asking him out. A guy even!  
"I...I don't know. I mean, Why me?" Sora asked, taking a step back.  
Roxas giggled softly, "Because. You need me." Sora felt his heart pound in his chest, and he tried to steading his breathing.  
"Roxas..."  
Sudenly, the front door could be heard opening.**

**--  
**R+R  
Sora  
Well, there it is!!  
Chapter 2.  
I hope everyone liked it.

I aways like to hear what you would like to rearealized I never put the ages down at the begining of the story, so having done so now, I hope to rid anyone one of such age confusion.

And Whoohoo!  
XD  
Ah, poor Sora...the target of all my plans...  
it must suck to be the main charricter.  
lol  
But hey. He doen't really have room to complain, after all...  
who just got asked out but a blonde hottie?  
...or ordered.  
hmmm.

Well, anyway.

I love to hear from my reader's as to what they would like to read in a story!  
So feel free to comment and sudjest things, every sudjestion will be concidered.  
"With out readers, A story is simply words."


	3. To Run Before You Walk

**Okay! Whooo, I'm really on a role this week...normaly I don't update this quick!**

I hope everyone is enjoying reading this as I am writing it.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the charries from Kingdom Hearts I/II, nor did I creat the game.

**--**

**Chapter 3  
:To Run Before You Walk:**

_"Sora, Go out with me."  
_-

**"Did you guys have fun?" Tifa asked sweetly, oblivious or so it seemed. Once Tifa and Cloud had gotten back, Sora kept his distance form Roxas. The four now sat in the small living room. Tifa and Cloud on the couch, Roxas in the arm chair, and Sora on the edge of the coffee table; as far away from the Blonde-haired teen as possible.  
Roxas now smiled warmly at Tifa, "I would say we did." He told her, looking to Sora.  
Sora turned his head away slightly. "...Yeah, I guess so." He mumbled. He was still confused about Roxas' motives. Did the blonde really want a relationship with him, or did he want something else? Sora nibbled his lip. The teens behavior did not go unnoticed by Cloud, who frowned slightly. "Sora." he said, leaning forward slightly. "Are you alright?" Sora looked up, his face flushing slightly. "Y-Yeah...I just don't feel so great." Tifa frowned slightly, looking a bit worried. "Do you think you should lay down?" Sora rubbed his arms as he stood up. "I Think that might be a good idea." He said, looking at the floor. Without another word, he headed back to his bedroom, shutting the door behind him. He leaned on it as he placed a hand on his forehead. It didn't feel like he had a temp...but why did he feel so weak all of the sudden? Sora lay on his bed, not bothering to cover himself up as he curled up slightly. He closed his eyes and hugged his pillow tight.  
Maybe this would allgo away...  
Maybe he would wake up in the morning to find he was still 7 years old.  
When things used to be perfect...  
-**

**The car was mostly silent on the ride home for Cloud and Roxas. That didn't change much after they got back to their house. Finally, Cloud crossed his arms and tapped his foot, leaning on Roxas' bedroom doorway. Roxas looked up from where he sat on his bed, know what his dad was going to say next.  
"So, What really happened?"  
Yup, there it was. It never failed. Roxas shrugged, "I asked him out." He stated. His dad knew of his small impulsive habit to do what he felt like, when he felt like it. So it shouldn't surprise him. Cloud stood straighter and cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, I hope I misunderstood you." Roxas swallowed firmly. Okay so maybe he did catch his dad off guard a bit, but his dad knew that Roxas leaned more toward guys, and never had a problem with it. "I asked Sora out, okay? Big deal." Cloud frowned deeper, if possible, then he was already. "Do you know what could happen if..." Cloud stopped. He seemed to remember something and let out a sigh. "...you mean, if you ever decide to really let mom go and finally marry Tifa? Yeah. I know, but that will never happen." Roxas finished, scoffing. He lay back on his bed. "G'night dad." Cloud closed the door, heading to his own room. It was true, Tifa and him had been dating for a few years. But when ever he though about getting married to her, he couldn't get over the feeling of betraying Roxas' mother...  
She had died in a fire at the hospital where she used to work. They had to evacuate all the patients, and there was one left. Rinoa, being the selfless woman she was, went back for him. Even after they told her the building was about to collapse. Cloud picked up small framed picture that sat on his bedside table. It showed a happy and smiling Rinoa, holding a small two year old Roxas in her arms, and Cloud wrapping them both in a hug. Roxas was 10 when she died. Though the teen had memories of his mother, he didn't hold onto them as Cloud did. It was 7 years ago...but to Cloud it was still just yesterday.**

**In the morning as Sora headed out the door, all he could think about was it was finally Friday. Tifa had checked him for a fever this morning after what happened last night, but finding he wasn't sick, she told him to just take it easy today. Sora wished he was sick. Maybe that way he wouldn't have to run into Roxas today. Damn how life sucked.  
Sora rode the bus that morning, sitting in the far back. He knew that Roxas would probably get a ride from Cloud, or probably drive himself. Sora was deep in thought as he looked out the window that he didn't notice someone trying to talk to him from the seat in front of him. "Yo, I'm Talkin' to ya, punk!" A hand waved in front of his face, and Sora jumped slightly. The guy sitting in front of him made him blush slightly. He had a Strong build and a strange coat that was long and left open. He wore baggy jeens that hung real low, and a tight shirt that rode high enough to show his abbs. Top that all off with a hat that hid most of his dirty-blonde hair. "S-sorry!" Sora stammered, rubbing the back of his neck. The other teen let out what seemed to be a scoff. "So you are the new kid, huh? What rat-ass town did you come from?" Sora fumbled slightly, wondering how the hell he forgot his town's name. "...uhm...Radiant Garden." The teen smirked, "Heh." He held out his hand, turning around more in his seat to face Sora. "The name's Seifer." Sora bit his lip slightly, "Sora." He replied, shaking Seifer's hand slightly. Once again Sora had to wonder, what the deal was with everyone having Blonde hair around here? As Sora and the rest got off the bus in front of the school, Roxas was just walking from the parking lot. Sora saw him and ducked his head, not noticing he was pretty much cowering behind Seifer. Seifer raised his eyebrows, "Yo, Jus' wha do you think your doin' man?" Sora blushed slightly, "Shhh...I'm not here. I can't let him see me!" He hissed. Seifer looked over to where Sora was indicating, and frowned. "Is tha' damn chicken shit bothering you?" He asked, pausing in mid-step. Sora cringed slightly, "Well...it's a bit of a long story." Seifer nodded, "Aight." he started to head over towards the Roxas. Sora stood, "Wait! S-Seifer, you don't have to bother!" Seifer looked back over his shoulder and sneered, "You kiddin'? I'll take any chance I can get to mess wid' em." Sora swallowed hard as Roxas saw him. The blonde waved and smiled, but frowned slightly as he saw Sora scoot away, and Seifer come his way. Sora dashed inside the school, going straight to his locker. He didn't want Roxas hurt...he just didn't want to see him right now. "Wha' the fuck did you do to em'?" Seifer was asking Roxas as he followed the later in the school's double doors. Sora didn't look up, but his ears were straining to hear. Roxas let out a sigh, "Seifer, I didn't DO anything to him. He probably is hiding from me because I asked him out." Seifer's eyebrows raised almost comically. Roxas headed to his own locker and Seifer stood looking dumb-founded for a few minutes. He knew that Roxas was a swinger, but it still surprised him that Sora could be. Roxas looked back, seeing Seifer, and chuckled. There were two words you could used to describe Seifer...Dumb Blonde.  
-**

**Once the bell rang things started to settle down. Sora was able to focus on his classes as a way to push Roxas from his mind. His teachers noticed this and thought perhaps the brunette had a turn around. The only thing that was bothering Sora now was that Axel had some how found out about Roxas and him. All during the first few classes, Axel was shooting him hurt-full looks, puppy eyes, and pissed glances.  
In the hall after the lunch bell, Sora had to practically hide from the tall popular red-head. He ducked into the boy's bathroom and leaned on the wall, hoping for a chance to dash up to the roof. Once he thought he was safe, he ran to his locker, grabbed his lunch and took the steps two at a time up to the roof. When he reached the fresh open air he took in a deep breath. Sitting on the ledge, he nibbled on his small sandwich he had packed this morning. "You've been hiding from me." Came a slightly hurt sounding voice behind him. Sora swallowed quickly as he became rigid. Roxas came to sit on the ledge beside him, looking out over the school yard. "Why?"  
Sora looked down at his feet, lowering his sandwich from his mouth. "...I don't really know." He mumbled. Roxas sighed, "Do you really not like me that much?" Sora looked up at him, his eyes widening slightly. "No, thats not it at all!" he said quickly, blushing. He looked back down as Roxas looked at him curiously. "What are you afraid of, Sora?" Roxas asked softly, moving closer to the brunette's side.  
"Love." Sora replied, looking back up at Roxas with a spark of what seemed to be anger. The Blonde could see that it covered up something else inside the other boy. A deep wound that was hurting him. Roxas pulled Sora to him suddenly, causing what was left of Sora's lunch to fall to the sidewalk below. Sora gasped softly as Roxas kissed him. It wasn't as soft as the kiss last night because this time, there was a firm statement in it. Roxas was showing him that he was persistent.  
Sora felt his arms shake with nervous tension as he linked them around Roxas' neck.  
They stayed that way until the bell rang. Pulling apart, Sora was silent. Roxas sighed as he stood, helping the other up from the ledge. The two teens parted ways for the rest of the day. Not saying another word.  
-**

**Sora decided to walk back to the apartment instead of riding the bus. He could use the extra time to figure out just what he thought of Roxas. It was apparent to him that Twilight Town had plenty of swingers, being the reason no one seemed to care if you were dating a guy or a girl. It wasn't exactly as open in Radiant Garden.  
Sora was startled when he heard someone running toward him from behind, calling his name. He knew that voice by now and gave a small groan. "Sora!" Roxas called panting as he caught up to the other teen. Sora looked down at the ground as he continued to walk. "What?" He asked. Roxas grinned sheepishly, "Want to go see a movie? I told my dad to call Tifa and tell her you and I were going to hang out for a while tonight." Sora looked up at him, amazed. "Well, thanks for ASKING." He scoffed sarcastically, sighing. Roxas rubbed the back of his neck. "Aw, come one Sora. Give me a chance will ya?" He looked thoughtful for a moment before smiling again. "Look, we can go by your place so you can drop off you backpack and get changed or what ever, and then I'll take you to see Iron Man." He said, looking hopeful. Sora had to chuckle. Roxas must really like him already to be trying so damn hard. So Sora sighed, "Alright. You win." Roxas gave a whoop and grinned all the way to Tifa's apartment.  
After Sora dropped his backpack off and, as Roxas thought he might, got changed, they were off.  
-**

**Roxas and Sora sat in the very back row, in separate seats as the movie started.  
But towards the end at the big battle between Iron man and the bad guy in other huge metal robotic suit, Sora was clinging to Roxas and practically in his lap. Sora was never very good with intense movies, and he gasped and shut his his eyes when ever he feared the worst. Roxas smiled softly at the boy that now clung to his side. He put a comforting arm around his shoulders, amazed that the brunette seemed oblivious to what how he was clinging to him. Sora didn't let up until after the credits, when he let out a large breath of relief. Roxas chuckled, "You alright there?" he asked as they stood. Sora nodded blushing as he rubbed his arms. "Sorry...I forgot to warn you." Roxas smiled warmly, "It's okay. I was more then happy to hold you." At that Sora blushed more and headed down the aisle ahead of Roxas. The blonde-haired teen chuckled and followed. Once they were out of the theater, they fell into step together, heading for the small coffee shop on the corner. Roxas ordered a small cappacino, and Sora got a large Carmel icey. As they sat down at one of the outside tables, Roxas' eyes never strayed from Sora's face. Sora took on an almost dreamy expression as he tasted his drink. "Oh my god...this is sooo good..." The brunette mumbled gushingly. Some people glanced over their way and either giggled or looked a bit disturbed by Sora's actions. Roxas didn't care though. He was finally seeing a side of Sora he had never even imagined existed. Sora opened his eyes after a while, and half his Carmel icey later, blushing. "W-What?" He asked, seeing Roxas' unwavering gaze. Roxas smirked slightly, "Nothing. Your just too cute right now." Sora blushed looking down at his drink. He poked his straw around in the shaved ice. "Roxas..." He said in a slightly timid tone. Roxas dropped his smirk. He noticed that Sora looked unsure about something. "Why do you want to go out with me?" The brunette finished. Roxas smiled softly, and gave a soft chuckle. "Because. You need me." He stated, just like he had the night before. This puzzled Sora, but he stayed silent as Roxas went on. "You need someone to look after you. To protect you. Ofcorse It's because I like you too, you know." Sora looked up at him, and suddenly smiled widely. Though he still was unsure, he was willing to mask it, and try to move on. "Alright then." He said, his hands fidgeting slightly. "Please take care of me."  
Roxas let out a breath and smiled, reaching across the table to take Sora's hand.  
"I will."  
-**

**It was after 11pm when Roxas walked Sora home that night. They held hands the whole way. Sora was no longer trying to shut Roxas out, and was more then willing to talk now. He told Roxas about his home town, his friends, and his mom. Never once mentioning his dad. Roxas was listening to it all with willing ears and a small smile, glad to see Sora was finally letting himself open up and enjoy something. When they reached the outside of the apartment door, Sora paused and turned to face Roxas. "So...uhm...I guess this is good night." He said, nibbling his bottom lip. Roxas smiled softly, moving a step closer. He leaned in slightly, "Is it okay if I kiss you goodnight?" Sora blushed deeply, smiling sheepishly. This was the first time he had heard Roxas actually ASK something instead of his normal demanding manor. So Sora nodded gladly, "You may." he said softly, and their lips met. It was different this time, far better then the times before. Sora no longer held himself back as he wiling placed his arms around Roxas' neck. Roxas nibbled lightly on Sora's bottom lip, and soon their two tongues collided. Roxas quickly won dominance and Sora leaned into him more. Before it could get any further, Tifa opened the door. She stood with mouth open as they pulled apart. Sora blushed, ducking his head as he slipped passed her and headed to his room quickly. Roxas smiled and waved, "Hi." Tifa blushed slightly, "Hi! Oh i'm so glad that Sora has found someone...I can't say that I-.." She stuttered, clearly flustered. Roxas laughed lightly, the sound of his bell-like giggles filled the hallway. Tifa laughed a little as well.  
"Well, thank you." She told him, giving him a hug. Roxas smiled, "Goodnight, Tifa." The woman smiled warmly, "Good night."  
Sora smiled and sighed as he got ready for bed that night. He had a boyfriend. It was different then he thought, but a good different. It seemed now he couldn't get Roxas out of his head...nor the feeling of the last kisses they shared. Tifa knocked on his door and he told her to come in. She instantly came in and pulled him into a hug. "Oh Sora!" She gushed, giggling. "I'm so happy for you!" Sora smiled, hugging her back. Then he frowned slightly, "Tifa...I know I haven't been the greatest nephew sense I came, and I need to apologize." Tifa pulled away, wagging a finger at him. "It's fine. I understand why you were so up set." She told him, sitting on the edge of his bed. He sat next to her, smiling sheepishly. "Thanks." Tifa smiled, "So, wanna tell me about your date?" she asked, giggling.**

--  
Alright!  
XD  
Way to go Sora. Well now that he has let go of his attitude, things should start getting even more interesting.  
and there's a hint of a Seifer/Roxas rivalry.  
I'll be bringing in some more people next chapter, so stay tuned for so drama!  
Sora


	4. is To Depend on Another

Looks like I'ma just keep rolling today...lol. Maybe I just have to much free time on my hands today. XD;  
There will be some violence in this one, as well as a bit of fluff...  
but no full lemon yet.  
x3 Sorry folks.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the charries from Kingdom Hearts I/II, nor did I create the game.**

**Chapter 4,  
:To Depend on Another:**

**-**

**Two whole weeks later, and Sora seemed like a different person entirely.  
It was the next Friday night and Tifa and Sora were going shopping. It turned out that the teen was more picky about clothes then Tifa herself. "I don't know Tifa..." Sora was saying, looking himself over in the mirror. She had picked out a button up three quarter sleeved dress shirt, and a new pair of jeans. the jeans were a size smaller then Sora normally would wear, but they brought out his delicate curves nicely. Tifa clasped her hands together, giggling with glee. "It's perfect Sora!" She defended, grinning. "You need something sexy to wear for your date tomorrow anyway, right? And you can't go wrong with this." Sora blushed, ducking his head slightly. "Tifa!" He whined, nibbling his bottom lip as he suppressed a small laugh. "I don't want Roxas to rape me you know." Tifa got a small glint in her eye as she handed him another shirt to try on. Sora closed the door to the changing room with a shake of his head. Unbuttoning the shirt he currently had on, he gained a sad look as he let his fingers trace a few of the scars left on his right shoulder and left side of his abdomen. He wasn't sure he wanted Roxas to see these.**

Flash back

_"No! Dad, let go!" Sora screamed, struggling to break away from Squall's hold. "You little shit!" The older man hissed, squeezing Sora's side painfully hard. "If it wasn't for the fact that your mother used to be pretty damn good at fuckin', I wouldn't even let you be here!"  
Sora cried out as Squall tossed him to the floor. The man reached for his bottle, chugging some more of the foul smelling liquid. He reeked of alcohol all over. Sora cringed as he moved back, pulling his knees to his chest as he curled up on the floor. Squall threw the now empty bottle at Sora, hitting him on his shoulder. The glass broke and Sora sobbed as his shoulder was cut up. Blood began to pool from the multiple cuts. Squall kicked the boy's face, tearing his cheek.  
That was the last thing Sora remembered before passing out._

End Flash back

**Sora shook his head, the painful memories causing a few tears to fall. He wiped them away and changed into the next shirt for Tifa to see. He was here to have fun and spend the day with his aunt.  
Soon after they were done looking for clothes for Sora, Sora got to help Tifa pick out a party dress for when her and Cloud were going out Saturday. It was black, as usual, but a bit different in style then Tifa normally went for. It was short, about mid theigh length. It was a halter top, with a showy low cut back and some cleavage. Tifa was blushing as she tried it on and showed Sora. After she did a small turn, Sora clapped and looked just as excited if not more so then she had been when his outfits turned out good. "It's Fantastic on you." He told her, looking rather proud of himself. Tifa blew him a kiss and they both laughed. And thus, Sora's problems of the passed were forgotten once again, for a little while at least.**

**Saturday morning, Cloud was almost a complete wreck. He couldn't pick out what shirt he wanted to wear, could seem to find his nice shoes, and thus far had forgotten to comb his hair. Roxas was already all set. He wore a nice pair of tan pants, with matching jacket, and a Mindless Self Indulgence band T-shirt. He didn't want to seem to formal after all. But He was taking Sora out to eat tonight. He went to check up on his dad and found him tossing out random dress shirts onto his bed from the closet. "Need some help?" Roxas asked, lifting up one of the shirts and looking it over. Cloud let out a big sigh as he tossed one last shirt out onto his bed. "Please." He said, running a hand through his hair. Roxas shook his head, giggling slightly. "All these years dad...and you still can't get dressed by yourself." He joked. He handed Cloud a shirt and helped him find his dress shoes. Cloud was taking Tifa dancing tonight at a small subtle club. It had been awhile sense they had done anything as such, and both agreed it would be nice, and would give the boys time alone. Once Cloud was dressed, Roxas reminded him to comb his hair. Soon the two were gone to meet and pickup their dates. Both just as nervous as the other.  
-**

**Sora waited on the couch, flipping through the tv channels while Tifa was doing her makeup. She had even put her hair up slightly, pinning it up just enough to keep it from her eyes but at the same time letting it cascade nicely down her back and shoulders.  
Sora had combed his hair nicely and was in his new jeans and dress shirt. Roxas said to dress nice because of where they were going to have dinner. It was going on 7pm and both of their dates would be arriving soon. Sora had the jitters, tapping his foot as he sat. It was his and Roxas' fist planned date. Tifa came from the bathroom and smiled, holding a small black clutch. "What do you think?" She asked Sora, smiling softly. "I think you look-" Sora began, but glanced around her and smiled. "Gorgeous." Cloud's voice finished, and Tifa turned around. "Cloud!" She said, her face lighting up brightly as she smiled. Cloud came in and Roxas behind him. Cloud gave Tifa a lingering kiss, taking her hand. "I don't think you've ever looked tastier." He teased with a small smile. Tifa blushed, turning to look at the other couple who were tangled in a small lip-lock. "Boys, have fun. But be good. I don't want to come home and find you two-" Cloud laughed, cutting her off. "Tifa, They'll be fine. Remember when you were that young?" He Asked playfully. Tifa dropped it, clearing her throat as the young couple pulled apart. Sora smiled sheepishly, "Don't worry Tifa, we'll be fine." Roxas nodded in agreement. "Just take care of yourselves." Tifa nodded and Cloud and her departed for their date.  
Sora smiled at Roxas wrapping his arms around his neck. "So, where are you taking me?" He asked, an almost purr in his voice. Roxas smiled, "You'll see." he told him, giggling. As they left the apartment, Sora was happily surprised to learn that Roxas would be driving them. He climbed into the passenger seat excitedly, buckling up as Roxas got in and did the same. Soon they were on their way to Roxas' surprise location for what would be the most romantic dinner of Sora's life.  
-**

**Cloud and Tifa payed their cover fee and soon were entering the local dance club. The music was loud, the lights were dazzling, and there were people all over. You saw more skin then clothes for both men and women. Tifa glanced at Cloud, unsure if he would be okay in a place like this after such a long time. But Cloud simply smiled at her, and grabbed her hand as he led her out to the dance floor. There was a musty air to the whole of the room as bodies collided and grounded on one another. Cloud pulled Tifa to him and soon the couple was doing the same. Tifa seemed to lose herself in the music, using Cloud as her prop as she danced. She danced on him as if she couldn't do so on her own. Hanging on him, groping, grinding. Cloud held her hips, leaning down to kiss at her neck as they moved together. Already the atmosphere was getting to them but they didn't care. That's what they came for after all. Soon Cloud had Tifa's back to him and he held her firmly to him. Tifa couldn't suppress a moan that only Cloud could hear, thanks to the music, as she felt him feel her up. It had been a while sense they were like this...meaning all the more excuse to let loose. "Fuck...Tifa." Cloud whispered and groaned huskily into her ear, holding her hips firmly on his own. Tifa moved on him in response, her hands running along his sides. Soon Cloud was pulling her to a back room. Tongues were clashing together, skin on skin, and multiple noises of pleasure filled the room. Rapid breathing, racing heart beats, and names called out in Ecstasy.  
For once that night, Tifa wasn't worried about the boys.  
-**

**Sora and Roxas had just finished their dinner, and Sora was watching Roxas with adoring eyes. Roxas had booked a table at one of the most expensive restaurants in town. Roxas and him had both agreed that the food was far to small to be a real meal, so Roxas was paying the bill, and they were going to get some munchies at the apartment. Roxas got the bill taken care of and walked with Sora out to the car.  
On the way back, they had a good laugh about the food and the waiter, who had a funny accent that was hard to understand. All in all they had both had a great time in each others company, and that's what mattered.  
They got back and picked out a movie, one that wasn't so intense for Sora's sake, and made some Sa'mores. Though most of the melted chocolate ended up getting on Sora's face. Which led to Roxas licking it off, and in turn they never got to the movie.  
Roxas had Sora pinned under him on the couch, inwardly grinning as Sora let out a small moan as Roxas licked and sucked the freshly drizzled chocolate from his neck. But Sora froze as Roxas began to undo his shirt. Sora squirmed, "R-Roxas, No!" He gasped, pushing the Blonde back. Roxas was puzzled, thinking he had frightened his slightly younger boyfriend. "Sora, It's okay...Damn, I'm not going to take it THAT far yet." Sora sat up, wrapping his arms around himself. "no...I'm sorry, thats not it Roxas. I don't want you to see...-" Sora stopped, looking down at the floor with tear filled eyes. Roxas looked worried, reaching for Sora's hand. "See what Sora? Whats wrong?" Sora shook his head, a few tears spilling from his eyes. "I'm ugly! Don't touch me...You won't want me if you see!" Roxas' brow furrowed, and he pulled Sora to him, Sora cried out as Roxas pulled his shirt down to look at Sora's shoulder. Roxas let out a silent gasp. There were multiple scars on his shoulder, some bigger then others. Sora went limp and tears fell from his eyes freely now.  
"Oh Sora...Who did this to you?" He asked, pulling the brunette's shirt off to see the rest of the scars and marks on his side. Now he realized that the mark on his cheek was probably not from a fall, as Sora had once told him. Sora sobbed, now clinging to Roxas. "I'm sorry. It w-was my...d-da...D-dad." Sora cried, and Roxas held him firmly. His eyes widened, "Your dad did this to you? Is that why you came here?"  
Sora nodded, sitting up just enough to look at Roxas. "Please, don't leave me." He whimpered, his bottom lip quivering.  
Roxas pulled Sora to him for a passionate kiss. once they pulled apart, he cupped the others cheeks softly. "Sora, I'm not going to leave you. I care about you, not about your scars. Your beautiful to me." Sora sniffed, wiping his eyes. "Y-You mean it?" he asked softly and still just as unsure. Roxas nodded firmly, "I'm going to protect you."  
Sora crawled into Roxas' lap, curling up slightly as he cuddled to his chest. Roxas held him with is arms protectively around him. Cooing softly to the brunette, Roxas found it hard to keep down the anger that was pooling in side him. A father was supposed to protect his family, not hurt them. What a monster Sora's dad must be to have done this to him. Roxas felt an even stronger need, now more then ever, that Sora needed him.  
Roxas sighed, stroking Sora's soft brown hair. "Don't worry Sora." He whispered. He smiled as he realized that the other had fallen asleep.**

**When Cloud and Tifa came in around midnight, they found both teens fast asleep on the couch. When Cloud tried to pick up Roxas to take him home, the Blonde wouldn't let go of Sora. The same was for when Tifa tried to get Sora up. Cloud sighed, shaking his head in wonder as he smiled softly. "I've never seen Roxas so attached to anyone before." He told Tifa as he headed for the door. Tifa smiled softly at the sleeping pair. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt if Roxas stayed the night..." She said, giving Cloud a kiss. "Would you like to do the same?" She asked hopefully. Cloud shook his head slowly, "I better not." He told her, "I have to work overtime tomorrow." Tifa scrunched up her nose, "Ick."  
The older couple laughed softly, not wanting to wake the boys.  
They agreed that Roxas could stay as long as he wanted tomorrow, and Cloud left for home. After he was gone, Tifa carefully took Sora's blanket from his room and covered them up. She sighed contentedly as she got around for bed herself. It was almost like having her own kids. That thought made her smile as she closed her eyes, vowing to spend some time with them both tomorrow if they would let her.  
She couldn't help but wonder why there were spots of chocolate on the furniture in the living room...perhaps she would ask them about it in the morning.  
--**

**A bit later that night, A tall boy with flat-top style blonde hair and camo cargo pants and tanktop was waiting out side Roxas' window at his house. He was susposed to be meeting him for a small 'opperation' he had talked him into doing. Finding his friend skipped out on him, he frowned. Making a fist, The boy let out a loud growl. "Thats it...Of all the dumb ass things to do in this world, pissing me off is never a good idea." He picked up a metal bat that he had leaned agenced the house. Swinging it back, he gained a devilish grin.  
"Heres a present, bitch."  
The breaking of glass could be heard all along the street, and soon the boy was running back the way he came. No one double crossed Hayner Vince.  
Maybe Seifer was right. Roxas had turned goodie-goodie.  
Hayner would make sure that he either changed back, or suffered.  
**

**--**

Well, there you have it.  
Chapter 4.  
Whats this? Hayner a bad boy?  
teehee.  
well, It was going to be a two-part chapter..and I might still make it one.  
Depends.  
But stay tuned! More exciting things to happen in the lives of both couples...  
What secrets lurk within the next instalment?  
You'll find out soon enough.

R&R Please!

Sora


	5. How To Ruin a life

I'm sorry to say that I will be cutting back a bit on the Tifa-x-Cloud fluff...  
Don't worry, I'm not going to totaly exclude them, but I can't have them stealing the lime light from Sora&Roxas.  
Also, Though Tifa has stepped into Sora's life as a motherly figure, she is his Aunt.  
I just wanted to clear that seeing as so many of you have been praising me for having her as the mother. XD  
..Sit tight everyone, this one is going to be a bit longer then the others...and has some twists you won't want to miss!  
With that note, Here's the 5th instalment.

**WARNING:. Some drug use in this chapter.  
**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the charries from Kingdom Hearts I/II, nor did I create the game.

--

**Chapter 5  
:How to ruin a life:**

**Sora could smell sugar almost expertly, from any distance, and aparently in his sleep. Before he even opened his eyes he could tell someone was baking cookies.  
He felt around on the couch to find his snuggle buddy had already gotten up. He sat up slowly, almost in a daze as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Making his way into the kitchen, Sora wrapped himself in his blanket and yawned.  
"Good morning sleepy head!" Tifa giggled cheefuly. Blinking, Sora looked a bit confused...his brain not fully awake yet. Tifa was dressed in her normal around the house clothes, but had an apron on, and her hair fully pulled back. The counter by the stove was littered with ingreedients and multiple cookie-cutters. From behind the small moving island, rose Roxas. The Blonde had flour on one cheek, and dough bits all over the small apron that was tied around his waist. He smiled widely, holding up a tray with pot-holders. "Tada!" He said, giving Sora a small wink. "Seeing as you liked chocolate so much, we fugured you'd like cookies." Tifa blushed slightly and giggled to herself. Roxas had told her the story of the melted chocolate, and he had a habit of sticking to details. Sora blushed deeply, pulling the blanket up to hide his face. "...Bathroom." he mumbled, heading down the hall. Tifa shook her head in amusement, taking off her apron. She made a thoughtful noise as she glanced at the clock. "It's after 12pm...when does Cloud get off work, Roxas?" She asked, leaning on the counter. Roxas shrugged, setting down the tray and moving the cookies to a large platter. "He gos to work about 1am...so if he's working overtime, he could be home in an hour or it could be around 4pm even." Tifa sighed, wrinkling her nose. "Damn." She said, shaking her head. After a little while, Sora came back out. He had gotten shanged into a loose fitting t-shirt and shorts. He smiled sheepishly as he came up behind Roxas as he was moving the cookies. "G'Morning." He mumbled, wraping his arms around Roxas middle and leaning into his back. Roxas laughed lightly, glancing over his shoulder at his slightly younger boyfriend. "Hey you." Sora looked up at him and smiled widely, one of his hand snitching a cookie as he giggled. Roxas shook his head, "It's hot, you'll burn your tongue if you eat it now." Sora shook his head, "No I won't!" He said, pouting slightly. He took a bite of the cookie. His eyes went wide and he opened his mouth, covering it with his hand. "Iz Hawt!" He screamed with his mouth full, and Roxas shook his head. "I told you Sora." Sora quickly swallowed, fanning his mouth as he pounted. "My tongue hurts..." he complained. Tifa rolled her eyes at her nephew's antics. She silently left the room for a moment, going to get her phone to see if she could check on Cloud.  
Roxas turned around, taking Sora's hand and pulling him into an embrace. "Aw...my poor little Sora." Cooed playfully. Sora frowned up at him, "I'm serious, you should have stopped me." Roxas shrugged, "I did warn you." Sora pouted, sticking out his slightly scalded tongue. Roxas took the opportunity to take the brunette's tongue into his mouth, lightly sucking on it. Sora's eyes went wide and he blushed deeply for the second time sense he woke up. He squirmed slightly, but Roxas held him firmly as he continued with his administrations. Sora found himself closing his eyes lightly and simply excepting the treatment. Roxas pulled away, smirking softly as he saw Sora's blush-stained cheeks. "Better?" He asked teasingly. Sora ducked his head slightly, squirming in Roxas' hold once more. "A little." He mumbled. Roxas giggled and let go of him, "Good!" He said perhaps a bit to giddily. It made Sora wonder. It seemed to him that Roxas' overly cheerful manor was hiding something. "Roxas." He said, sitting down on a stool, "What's wrong?" Roxas looked up from nibbling a warm cookie. He looked trapped for a moment before a forced giggle erupted from him. "What do you mean?" He asked, trying to seem innocent. Sora frowned, "Somethings wrong, I can tell." He said firmly. Roxas sighed as his smile faded. "A friend called me and left a message earlier this morning. It's nothing...really." He said, waving off Sora's question. Sora watched Roxas carefully as he looked for any clue as to what it could be. It didn't look like it was an old lover. Sora sighed, wishing Roxas would come out and tell him, but he wasn't going to press the issue. Tifa came back in after a while and said she was going to do some shopping. She looked hopeful as she asked if they wanted to come along, but they both declined. She looked a bit crest-fallen as she left though she tried to shake it off.  
The phone rang, causing Sora to jump. He quickly grabbed it before Roxas, "Hello?"  
****Roxas frowned as he removed his apron. Cloud's voice came faintly from the receaver. "Sora? Hello. Is Roxas still there?" Sora shot Roxas a small reserved look, "Yeah, he's here...do you want to talk to him?" Cloud sounded a bit rushed as he said no. "Just tell him he needs to come home. Now. Thanks." Sora looked confused as the line went dead. He hung up the phone, looking worried. He went quickly to Roxas, clinging to him for a moment. "Your dad...he wants you to go home right away. It sounded like something happened." He looked up at Roxas with pleading eyes as the Blonde hugged him. "Please...tell me." Roxas shook his head, kissing Sora's forehead. "It's nothing. I'll tell you later, maybe." Sora looked hurt as Roxas left quickly, without even asking if he would see him again that weekend.  
It would turn out, he wouldn't see him again that week.  
-**

**Sora was on the fritz the whole week at school. Roxas was absent, and no one seemed to know why. Cloud still talked to Tifa, but neither one would tell Sora anything. That thursday night, Sora cried himself to sleep. What if Roxas was leaving him? What if something happened, and the blonde was seeing someone else.  
Friday at school was even worse.  
Axel wouldn't leave him alone seeing as Roxas wasn't around. He would come and sneek up on the brunette, kissing him forcefully once or twice. Sora would struggle and run, but Axel was extreamly hard to out run.  
When school got out, Sora noticed Seifer with a kid he had never seen before. Out side of a small shop, on his way back to the apartment. They were leaning on the side of the building, smoking. By the smell, it wasn't cigerettes. Sora hid around the corner, listening as he heard them talking. "So where do you got em'?" Seifer was asking the kid Sora didn't know. The kid with the flat-toped blonde hair chuckled, the sound sending shivers down Sora's spine. "Down at that old warehouse." Sora frowned, what were they talking about? Seifer scoffed, "what about 'is pop? Does he know?" The kid kicked the wall of the building, "He's used to Rox disapearing like this. He's keeping it hush...like always. Figures he's back with us."  
Sora gasped, his lip quivering as he realized what they ment. They had Roxas locked up somewhere. Thats why he hadn't been to school, or even calling him at all. It also sounded like Roxas had a past with Hayner and Seifer.  
Sora felt tears well in his eyes. He heard Seifer let out a loud thoughtful noise, "So, ah..yo...should we go check on him?" He asked, but he kid didn't answer. "yo, Hayner!" The kid called 'Hayner' growled, and Sora could hear the sound of a fist meeting flesh and a bit of bone. Hayner had slugged Seifer in the jaw, and looked pissed. "I told you not to use my name out here." Seifer mumbled something, and then all was silent. Sora peeked around the corner at them just in time to see them heading down the alley.  
The Brunette took a deep breath, and followed quietly at a distance.  
'Don't worry.' Sora willed Roxas silently, 'I'm coming.'  
--**

**About 20 minutes later, Sora was peeking into the window of an old warehouse on the outskirts of town as Hayner and Seifer slipped inside. Sora gasped as he saw Roxas in the corner, with his hands bound. It looked as if he had been beaten a few times, with dried blood on his his face and arms, and on the ground around him.  
Hayner was lighting up another hit and waving it infront of Roxas' face. Sora let out a small breath as Roxas started to lean toward it before turning his face away. Hayner scoffed and punched Roxas, causing him to fall over. "You know, you used to live on this shit too. You got no right to act so high and mighty." Hayner sneered, lifting Roxas' head by his hair. Seifer was standing back only watching as Hayner screwed around.  
Sora bit his quivering lip, tears running down his cheeks. He would have to wait until they left to free Roxas. No matter how long that was.**

**It ended up being dark before Hayner and Seifer left. Sora quietly slipped into the building. "R-roxas?" He called softly, tears in his eyes. There was a small scuffing noise from the corner as Sora drew closer. Roxas was leaning on the wall, and his eyes met Sora's slowly. "No." Roxas stated weekly, "Sora, get out...of here." Sora paused in mid-step, looking heartbroken. "I'm not leaving without you!" He cried, rushing to the blonde's side. He untied his hands and feet, and helped him up. Roxas looked down at the ground, unable or unwilling to say anything to him. It took an hour for Sora to help Roxas to the blonde's house, and a full 20 minutes to get his dad to answer the door. Once Cloud saw Roxas, he loaded both boys into the car and drove quickly to the hospital.  
Cloud sat in one of the chairs in the hallway infront of Roxas' room. Sora was sitting next to Roxas' bed, his body shaking with silent sobs as Roxas slept. Tifa was soon there with Cloud as they were told the damages done to the blonde-haired teen.  
He had internal bleeding, but no concusion.  
All Sora could do was hope he didn't hate him. Roxas had seemed almost upset that Sora had come to save him. So many people at school had been spredding rumors around all week while Roxas was gone that Sora didn't realy know what to believe. They said that Roxas had gone back to 'his old life', and that he was probly planning on vandalizing the school 'again'. It scared Sora to the point of he didn't know what to think of Roxas. In truth, did he really know anything about the blonde?  
-**

**When Tifa and Cloud said they were leaving, Sora shook his head. He wanted to stay by Roxas' side until he was better.  
When visiting hours got over, Cloud and Tifa long gone, the nurses couldn't get Sora away from Roxas. Roxas woke up due to the racket, and demanded that Sora stay. The nurses dind't want to cause Roxas to strain himself, so they alowed Sora to stay.  
Sora curled up in the chair next to Roxas bed, and thats where he slept for the next week.  
He would bring his homework with him after school, bring cookies for Roxas, and even read to him. Sora did his best to cheer Roxas up, though the blonde seemed to be more depressed then ever. Sora told him when Seifer and Hayner got arrested on charges of brutal assult and battery, and robbing a local store for pot. Roxas never talked much sense Sora had found him. It worried Sora, but as always, he did his best to hide his uncertainty. Roxas also had other regular visitors, such as Axel, a girl named Olette and her friend Pence. No matter what, Sora came everyday. Sometimes he came in the rain, and showed up soak and wet. the nurses would offer him towls and he would dry himself off, but wouldn't go home to change. He ended up getting a cold after a few days of that, but even then he still came. The nurses only made him wear a mask and promise not to sneeze or cough on anyone while he was there.  
Finally the day came after a week and a half. Roxas would be coming home.  
Sora was told to wait until Cloud had him settled back in at home before he could come see him there. Tifa answered the phone as Sora paced all around the house. "Oh, well I'm glad...yes...Hm, I'm sure he'll be right over. Alright. Love you too, take care." She sighed, smiling slightly as she hung up. She looked at the brunette, already pulling on his shoes. "Sora." She said worriedly, sighing again as he paused to look back at her, the door wide open. "I know things have been rough. Don't blame Roxas, okay?" Sora smiled a little sadly, looking down cast. "I don't blame him. I blame myself." He said, leaving before Tifa could say anything else. She felt on the verge of tears, but did her best to calm herself. She knew that he wasn't a little kid, but he was still her nephew. It made her worry to see him so torn up. She hoped that Roxas would explain everything to him soon...before things fell apart totally.  
-**

**Roxas looked up from his place on his bed as Sora walked in. The brunette had a small bento box, filled with small treats for his recovering boyfriend. Roxas gave him a small smile, but Sora didn't return it. Instead, the brunette looked nervous, almost scared even. Roxas looked curious and motioned for Sora to come in, but the other teen would go no further then just in the door. "Sora, what is it?" Roxas asked softly, sitting up more slowly. Sora did his best to keep his bottom lip from trembling as he spoke. "You hate me, don't you? you hate me because I came and got you from that horrid place...because you wold rather have been like that then have me know about you." Sora said, raising a hand to hush Roxas' protests. Tears filled Sora's eyes and threatened to spill as he went on. "At school, they say you used to do bad things...you used to steal. Did Drugs, and even get into a lot of gang fights." He shook his head, his whole body shaking slightly now as he tried his best to hold it all in. "Why didn't you tell me?! Why did I have to hear about everything from everyone else? Why didn't you tell me about your troubles instead of shutting me out that day?" Tears finally started to fall from Sora's eyes like a broken dam. Roxas' hands balled into fists, "I didn't want you to know about that shit. I didn't want you to find out who I used to be." Sora shook his head wildly. "I don't care about who you used to be!" He said with a sob.  
"You don't get it Sora. I had a hard time saying no and getting away from all that...I'm still that person on the inside." Roxas said with an edge to his voice. Sora looked down at the ground, his sobbing paused though the tears still over flowed. "Then...Tell me when that person is gone, so I can have my Roxas back." He said, dropping the bento box and leaving quickly. Roxas cringed as the bento box broke and the contents spilled out onto the floor. There were small chocolates and cookies, but also there was a flower that Roxas had somehow failed to see Sora holding before. Roxas felt a pain in his stomach and leaned over the side of the bed as a wave of nausea hit him full force and he let loose onto the floor. He had caused the brunette considerable pain, and now he was afraid he had lost him for good. Roxas felt his pain grow even worse and he cried out in anger and hurt. He had shoved away the person he truely cared for.  
The only person he could truely say he loved.  
And for what?  
-**

**Starting the next day, Roxas called Tifa's apartment for Sora. Tifa had to tell him each time that Sora was out, or sleeping, or doing homework. She was getting tired to telling the blonde excuses. Sora wouldn't leave his room all weekend. Curled up on his bed, his eyes puffy and red, he hardly stopped crying. Tifa couldn't get him to come out, and he locked his door so she couldn't get in. He wouldn't eat. Couldn't sleep.  
He was hurting, and so was Tifa, because she couldn't do anything to help him.  
When Monday rolled around, Sora looked horrible. He had big dark circles around his eyes and his skin was pale. He hadn't eaten anything in the passed three days, and fell asleep in all his classes that dayfrom the lack of sleep. Roxas started coming back to school that day, but couldn't get near Sora, even when the boy was sleeping. It seemed like most everyone around the brunette had a new job looking out for the withering boy. Even Axel, who shoved Roxas away each time the Blonde tried to follow Sora between classes, or at lunch. For once, Sora sat in the cafeteria during lunch, even though he didn't eat anything still. Axel, Demyx, and even Marluxia and Zexion took Sora under the wing of their group. They sat him at their table and kept Roxas away from him. Instead of walking home after school, Sora rode the bus with them.  
Roxas wanted to beat himself up. The way Sora looked like he was wasting away, he knew it was his fault. If he didn't get a chance to talk to Sora alone, the brunette could kill himself if he kept this up. Roxas had to think of something fast.**

**-**

**When Tifa answered the phone shortly before Sora would be getting home, she was surprized to hear that Roxas had called to talk to her. He sounded extreamly frantic as he begged for her help. Tifa, also being worried about Sora's well-being, agreed to help in a heartbeat. So together they devised a plan to get Roxas a moment to talk with the now sickly looking Sora.  
-**

**Sora walked into an empty looking apartment, and saw a note scrawled quickly and left on the kitchen counter.**

_'Sora, I left you something in your room. It will make everything better, I promise. I'll be home in a couple of hours. I'll be with Cloud if you need anything. love, Tifa.'  
_  
**Sora shook his head slightly as he headed back to his room. The way he walked was like that of the living dead. He looked in his room, but couldn't find anything from Tifa. As he went to close his door, who should walk into his room, but the boy he had been avoiding like a plague. His tired eyes went wide as he backed up. Roxas looked grim as he came in and closed the door. Sora was suddenly shaking like a leaf, backing up until the back of his knees hit the edge of his bed. Roxas reached out to him, taking a step toward him. "Sora, come here." he told the teen, his voice firm yet soft. Sora shook his head. If he hadn't of run out of tears days ago, he would be crying.  
Roxas came and pulled the shaking boy into his arms. Sora didn't struggled, but he didn't hug him back. Instead he stood ridged. Roxas took a deep breath, stroking Sora's hair. "Sora. I'm so sorry...I've been trying to call you, talk to you, see you, but you kept running. You wouldn't give me a chance to explain myself." He said as he pulled Sora into his lap as he sat on the others bed. Sora's lip trembled as he clung slightly to the blonde. "I was a bad kid a couple years ago." Roxas started in, sighing. "I hung out with the wrong crowd, did some pretty fucked up shit. I didn't want to listen to anyone, I only did what I felt like...when I felt like it. Hayner was the one that started having us do more extreme stuff." Sora listened silently as Roxas told his story. This had been what he needed to hear.  
"Soon, we were all addicted to different drugs...Hayner even went on to meth." Roxas went on, shaking his head slightly as he remembered. "I found out first hand how that shit could ruin someones life...and It took a lot to get out of it." Before Roxas could go on after taking a slow breath, Sora had his arms around his neck and his lips pressed on the blonde's. Roxas was surprised but let the other teen kiss him. He noticed that though Sora was trying to be firm, his advances were weak due to loss of strength. Sora pulled back, his face showing signs of regret. "Roxas...I'm so sorry." He whispered, laying his head on the others shoulder. They cuddled for a long time that way, before Roxas lifted Sora's head and placed a soft kiss on his pale lips.  
"How about some lunch?" He asked with a small tired smile. For the first time sense their falling out, Sora agreed. Though before Roxas could get up to fix them something to eat, Sora stopped him. "Roxas.." Sora said softly, gripping lightly onto the blonde's arm. "I'm sorry for running away from you." He said, his eyes filled with sorrow at the pain he had caused him. Roxas smiled softly, "Sora, I want you to know something." He told the frail boy, hugging him before he got up. He gave his hand a gentle squeeze, "No matter where you go, I will always chase you. I told you I would never leave you, didn't I?" Sora nodded, swollowing hard before smiling slightly up at Roxas.  
Roxas breathed easy for the first time in days. "Lay down babe. I'll let you know when food is ready." Sora did as he was told, Roxas covering him up before leaving the room. Within two minutes, the brunette was fast asleep.**

**--**

Awww...  
I'm sorry I had to make them go through that...but you can't have a relationship and have it be perfect!  
My longest chapter yet! I'm so proud of my self.  
I can't believe it took me only two hours to finish either.  
Well, please R&R as usual! I need to keep up my good momentum.

Always, much thanks to all my Readers&Reviewers!

Sora


	6. The Burning Question

Okay, I'm going to answer a few questions from some 'anons' (Anonymous readers).  
First of all, Tifa is NOT Sora's mom.  
She is ten years younger then Aerith, who IS Sora's mom,  
(the one that sent him to live with Tifa, who is Sora's AUNT.)  
Tifa, once again, is 27.  
Aerith, is 37. She had Sora when she was 21.

I hope that everyone will finally get it...lol  
Apparently not many people pay attention to my Author Notes.  
I would advise everyone to do so from now on.

Now that I got that all settled...  
Please enjoy the 6th chapter!

Some Tifa/Cloud stuffs in this one!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the charries from Kingdom Hearts, nor did I creat the game.

-

**Chapter 6  
:The Burning Question:**

-Apox. 9 days later-

**The apartment was strangely quiet, all except for the sounds coming from the TV in the living room. Roxas and Sora were gone for the evening. Cloud was getting the sleep he needed before his shift at work. All of this left Tifaalone, with a bowl of chocolate ice cream, and a sappy chick-flick.  
She hated these nights when she was by herself. It was to late in the evening to call and talk to anyone, and all her friends were busy it seemed.**

**Tifa let out a sigh, sniffing a bit as the movie came to it's climax.  
The woman in the movie, who thought she had lost her lover, was now running into his arms. The man produced a ring a moment later. Soon the couple were kissing passionately in the pouring rain, and Tifa found herself crying even more then she already was.  
Movies like this always got to her. Though not that she would ever tell anyone.  
She blamed it on the fact that she herself was dying to have Cloud pop the question...  
And she felt he never would.**

**Now though, there was another draw back.  
If Cloud married her now-  
Sora and Roxas would become cousins.  
If that happened, the two would be forced to stop dating, and it would break their hearts**.

**Tifa  
wouldn't be able to live with herself if that happened.  
But what was she to do? She loved Cloud and wanted nothing more then to be with him, be his wife. She knew he had lost his first wife in a tragic fire.  
****But that was no reason to hold back for so long.**

**As the credits of the movie rolled on the screen, Tifa pulled the blanket tighter around her as she sobbed, leaning her head on the back of the couch.  
Something told her it was going to be a long night.  
**-

**Cloud for once had used work as an excuse to stay home.  
Sitting on his bed, he was silently toying with his old wedding band.  
"What do I do?" he asked himself out loud for what seemed like the hundredth time. This time however, two voices answered.  
"You should do it dad." Came Roxas' voice.  
"Do what your heart tells you." Came Sora's.  
Cloud looked up to see the young couple standing in his bedroom doorway. Soralooked at him with a soft smile, whereas Roxas looked serious.**

**Cloud shook his head, "If Tifa and I got married...you two would be-"  
He paused as he saw Roxas shake his head, Sora clinging to the blonde's arm.  
"No, dad." His son told him, "We wouldn't be cousins...not by blood."  
Cloud frowned, "That may be, but still. What would people think?"  
Sora nibbled his bottom lip. "Cloud..." He said softly, looking slightly unsure. "We won't be cousins because we choose not to be. If people say we are, we'll simply have to correct them." The brunette did his best to look as positive as he tried to sound.  
Roxasnodding his approval With a small Smirk.**

**Cloud couldn't help but chuckle at the boys stubbornness.  
"I guess if you look at it that way, it looks like it could work." He said, clutching his old wedding ring in his hand.  
Roxas nodded, looking pleased. "You can do it Dad."**

**-**

**Tifa was on the verge of falling asleep when the phone rang, causing her to jump up.  
"H-hello?" She answered a bit groggily.  
"Oh good, your still up!" Came a nervous sounding Cloud's voice from the receiver.  
Tifa was confused, "Hey, you get off work early?" She asked, stifling a yawn. She glanced at the clock.  
It was only going on 2:40am, he should've still been at work.  
Cloud let out a nervous chuckle. "Yeah...you can say that." He told her.  
Tifa could almost see him rubbing the back of his neck. She could tell that something was up. "Cloud..." She mumbled, becoming slightly concerned.  
"Whats going on?" she asked.  
"Look, just...don't go to sleep. I'm coming over in an hour." Her blonde lover told her, and the line went dead.  
Tifa was now totally confused. The boys weren't back yet, and now Cloud was acting strange. She looked down at her small empty carton of ice cream.  
"No more pigging out..." She mumbled, shaking her head as she threw the empty carton away.  
This had to all be a strange dream.**

-

**Sora and Roxas were sneaking into the apartment by opening and climbing in Sora's window. Not all that easy seeing as Roxas had to lift Sora up from the first story roof.  
Sora climbed in and Roxas could hear a small crash.  
The blonde grimaced. "Be careful!" He hissed, Hoping Sora didn't hurt himself.  
The brunette peeked his head out, a small sheepish grin on his face.  
Roxas shook his head as Sora helped him up next.  
They wanted Tifa to think they had been there all along...  
That being the plan anyway.**

**After the two teens had talked to Cloud, he told them he would take care of everything.  
Leaving the house, Cloud felt a nervous feeling gripping him inside his chest.  
Finally, he would do what he had planned to do, but had been to frightened to do before.  
But first, he had to find the answer to one last question...  
Where could you get flowers at 3 in the morning?**

-

**Sora sat on his bed, wringing the end of his blanket in his hands.  
Roxas sat down beside him, placing a hand on the boy's back. "Sora," He asked softly, "Whats wrong?"  
Sora sighed heavily and leaned on Roxas' side.  
"What will happen to us, Roxas? Cloud's right...when they get married, we'll be cousins...related." Sora felt his throat grow tight. "We won't be able to be together like this."  
Roxas smiled softly, "Oh Sora, ye of little faith." He chuckled softly, wrapping him in a tight hug as Sora whimpered.  
"We won't be blood related, therefore we won't be committing any incest of any kind." The blonde explained to him, rubbing his back.  
Sora nodded slowly as he tried to drill that thought into his own mind.  
He had to believe Roxas, that was the only way to stay calm.  
He cuddled to the Blonde's chest as he breathed in the familiar and comforting scent.  
"Sora." Roxas said his lover's name softly, "I love you."**

**Sora  
gasped silently, his breath hitching.  
Roxas had never said that to him before.  
Roxas became slightly worried as Sora went rigid. "...Sora?" He asked, leaning back slightly.  
Sora sat up, looking at the floor as he turned his face away.  
He had given up on love when he first came here. Could he make himself say those same words he shunned?  
Roxas saw Sora's face and worried he had scared him.  
"I'm sorry Sora...I just wanted to voice how I feel." He said, trying his hardest not to reach out and touch the other.  
"I just wanted you to know how I really feel about you. If you don't feel that way yet, I understand...but I had hoped...that maybe..." Roxas sighed, shaking his head slightly.  
Sora looked up, his lip trembling slightly.  
"It's not that I don't...care about you, Roxas." The brunette told him,  
"It's just that, I stopped believing in love."  
Roxas ocked eyes with him, finally reaching out and taking his hand.  
"What do you feel, Sora? Do you only 'like' me? Because for me...I couldn't go back to life without you. I wouldn't be able to."  
Sora felt tears well in his eyes, gripping onto Roxas' hand.  
"I can't remember ever feeling like this before." He said softly, "How my chest grows tight when you hold me, it gets harder to breath every time it seems."  
Roxas nodded, urging him on.  
Sora looked increasingly nervous as he continued.  
"We had that falling out...I couldn't feel anything but pain inside, because I thought you were going to leave me for good."  
Tears started to fall from the brunette's eyes.  
"Roxas...I...oh fuck it!" He cried out, and tackled Roxas back onto the bed.  
Sora's lips crashed agenced the others.  
Their kisses were more rough and heated then they had ever been before.**

**After A few minutes, ****Sora pulled up for air.  
"I love you." He said breathlessly, his face flushed but his tears subsided.  
Roxas let out a a small happy/excited noise.  
"I love you too, Sora."  
This time it was the Blonde that took over the kiss, pulling Sora  
down by the collar of his shirt. Their tongues danced together with such a fiery desire that it almost burned.  
Roxas pushed Sora back, rolling ontop of him, grinning down at him.  
Sora blushed and squirmed slightly as he placed his arms around Roxas' neck.  
The brunette didn't complain this time when Roxas started to undo the buttons of his shirt. Sora gasped as he felt Roxas nip lightly at his neck, leaning his head back hard into his pillow as Roxas sucked at the lightly tanned skin. Smirking slightly, Roxas pulled Sora's shirt open. The brunette gasped again, this time slightly louder then before as he felt Roxas roll one of his nipples between his fingers.  
Shivers of excitement ran down Sora's spine as Roxas kissed his lips again before giving a tug on his now perfectly pert nipple.  
"Nnnng..." Sora groaned, arching slightly up, pressing his hips up into the others.  
Roxas raised his eyebrows as he felt a growing lump that was Sora's groin.  
He pulled up from their heated kiss with a large smirk.  
"Enjoying yourself?"  
Sora blushed, pouting as he panted softly.  
"R-Roxas!" He whined, squirming as the Blonde ground his hips down into his.  
He moaned, as did Roxas.  
"W-What if Tifa hears?" he whispered hoarsely.  
Roxas smirked, "She'll be busy soon enough." He replied, leaning down to recapture Sora's lips.**

**-**

**Tifa knew she wasn't hearing things this time.  
There were soft moans coming from Sora's room that could only belong to the brunette himself. She blushed, and stood up, but then sat back down onto the stool where she was waiting for Cloud to arrive. They were old enough...and know full well what they were getting into.  
And she knew better then to interupt.  
But seriously...did they have to be so loud?**

**She jumped slightly as she heard a knock at the door.  
Getting up quickly, she ran to open it.  
There knelt Cloud, just outside the door. Holding up a large red rose and a small black box.  
"Hello Tifa." He said, smiling softly.  
Tifa gasped, her hands flying to her mouth.  
Cloud reached up, and Tifa took his hand. Tears welling in her eyes.  
Cloud smiled softly,  
"Marry me?" He asked, holding open the small ring box.  
Inside was a delicate silver engagement ring. He placed it on Tifa's left ring finger as she nodded, tears running down her face.  
"Yes!" She shouted, as he stood to embrase her.  
The boys were forgotten as Cloud carried her out to his car for a night at his house.  
Tifa felt like her dreams of these long 3 years had finally come true.**

**-**

**"Oh god...Roxas!" Sora moaned as his lover rubbed his hardened erection through his jeans that were becoming far to tight. Roxas could feel his own excitement growing with every sound Sora cried out. He smirked at how vocal he was.  
Sora had long forgotten about his Aunt, and couldn't even think of anything but the wonderful feeling that Roxas was invoking in him.  
Roxas stilled his hand as Sora arched up into his touch, leaning down to kiss the panting teen softly.  
When the blonde pulled up from the kiss, what he said made Sora'a heart stop.  
"I want you tonight, Sora."  
The brunetter blushed profusely, stuttering the others name.  
Roxas sat up, pulling of his t-shirt, and moving back off of Sora's hips.  
Sora bit his lip but didn't move as Roxas slowly unbuttoned his pants.  
Soon the pesky, not to mention confining, pants were tossed to the floor.  
Sora blushed as he realized he was only left in his boxers, turning his face to the wall. Roxas smiled softly, turning his lovers face back to him. "I love you."  
Sora's face flushed all the way partially down his neck, "I love you too...Rox." he whispered. He couldn't deny the fact that he wanted Roxas to take him. He was simply to shy to say it. Roxas stood up to remove his own pants, his boxers soon kicked off as well. Sora couldn't help but look at his lovers hardened member. He had a small spurt of pride as he realized he had made that part of the other stand so firmly.  
Roxas crawled back onto the bed, reaching for Sora's boxers. Sora blushed, turning his face away as he hissed slightly, the cold air making his member even more hard as it was slowly uncovered. He gasped as he felt a puff of hot breath on the head of his cock. Looking down, he bit his lip as he saw Roxas leaned over his member with a smirk on his face.  
"It's so beautiful." The blonde said, lifting his head slightly to smirk at Sora.  
Sora couldn't say anything, but he couldn't look away as Roxas' tongue flick out to lick the head. Sora's head rolled back and he moaned softly, gritting his teeth as Roxas started to suck on the head. Soon most of his member was surrounded in a moist heat.  
Sora couldn't help but arch his hips, Roxas' hands pushing and holding them down as he did so. Sora's hands entangled in Roxas' hair as his lover kept going down on him.  
He couldn't believe how hard his own member was throbbing as he started to go faster on Sora's member.  
"Shit...!" Sora gasped suddenly, and his body tensed all over, his toes curling as he came in Roxas' mouth. The blonde lifted his head up, swallowing, some of the creamy liquid dribbling from his lips as he smiled.  
Sora blushed, sitting up slightly though still in a bit of a daze. "You didn't have to do that..." He said breathlessly.  
Roxas chuckled, wiping his mouth. "I wanted to."  
As Sora tried to catch his breath, Roxas reached down under the bed. Sora nibbling his lip when he came back up with a small bottle of lube in his hand.  
"I knew you had to have some around here." The blonde said with a smirk.  
Sora could only wait and watch as Roxas poured some of the clear liquid onto his fingers, rubbing them together. Sora closed his eyes and leaned back as Roxas reached down. When a digit was pressed into him, Sora's brow furrowed. It felt strange, though it didn't hurt. The finger was thrusted into him for a while before another one was added. This time Sora whimpered slightly, his eyes scruntching up.  
"Shhh..." Roxas soothed, taking Sora's hand with his free one.  
Sora cried out slightly when a third one was inserted. As the feeling of pain started to subside ever so slowly, Sora started to arched into Roxas' fingers.  
Another whimper came from the brunette after the fingers were removed.  
Sora's eyes opened and he looked up at Roxas, his face flushed and panting. He tried to ready himself as he watched Roxas lube up his member.  
Roxas leaned over the other teen, his eyes a bit glazed over.  
"If you have any second thoughts, now would be the time." He said, a small nervous smile twitching on his lips. Sora smiled up softly, placing his arms around Roxas' shoulders. "I'm ready for you." He stated, pulling the blonde down for a kiss.  
Sora groaned out as Roxas pushed in slowly, the blonde also letting out a gruff moan.  
Sora's head tilted back as his eyes screwed shut. Roxas was panting as he leaned on his arms over the other, keeping still as possible while Sora adjusted.  
Sora's eyes opened slowly, his hands reaching into Roxas' hair. "Take me." He panted out.  
Roxas let out a grunt as he pulled out only to thrust back in.  
Sora gasped out, arching up off the bed as Roxas' member struck something inside him that send his muscles into a small spasm.  
"o-oooh, fuck...do that a-again!" He moaned, feeling his member become hard once more. Roxas was more then happy to.  
They rocked on once another, their voices rising together in calls for the other.  
Roxas could feel his limit coming and reached between them to grasp onto Sora's needy member. The brunette moaned loudly, and thrusted his hips up high, causing Roxas to hit his prostate again.  
Sora cried out, screaming. "Roxas!" He called, his seed covering both of their chests.  
Roxas couldn't hold on as Sora's muscles contracted forcefully around him.  
He came inside the other, calling out as he did so.  
Both the teens collapsed as the orgasm ravaged their senses.  
It was around 20 minutes before Roxas had the strength to pull out, rolling over to the side of Sora. Pulling the brunette to him, he found his hand and held it with what strength he had left.  
Sora was still panting hard as he cuddled to Roxas. He managed to mumble an 'I love you' before his eyes shut for what was left of the night.  
Roxas smiled softly, letting out a sigh as he covered them both up weakly.  
"I love you too..." he whispered, falling asleep soon after Sora.**

**--**

**--**

**OMG.**

There,  
Finally.  
They did it.  
Happy? Yes, I should think you would be.  
If your not, you should be.  
So read it over again if you wish.

I'm proud of myself.  
lol

More will be coming next week...  
but for now, I'm done updating.  
It's hard to keep it up all week.

R&R please!

Sora


	7. Somebody

Here it is!  
Just like I promised.

So read and enjoy!

Also, I'm just warning you...  
The story is winding down.

That means about three chapters left!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the charries from Kingdom Hearts I/II, nor did I create the game.

I Did NOT USE THE SONG I put in here...  
I just heard it on the radio last night and it's been stuck in my head!

Warning: Sora sings in this one. XD  
As well as real-time violence and blood.

* * *

**Chapter 7  
:Somebody:**

**Sora felt soft fingers brushing along his cheek, followed by soft kisses on his lower jaw. He let out a small noise, unable to make a full moan. There was a giggle, that wonderful tinkling bell-like sound, that made Sora open his eyes slowly. He blushed as he saw Roxas laying beside him, fully awake, and smiling softly at him. He rubbed his eyes, yawning. "Roxas...what time is it?" He mumbled groggily.  
"Hmm, about 12:20pm." The blonde said with a smile, stroking Sora's hair.  
Sora's eyes widened, "It's after noon?" He gasped, moving to sit up.  
He gasped as a sharp pain stung his lower back and he cried out, falling back onto the bed. Roxas looked concerned, wrapping his arms around him.  
"I'm Sorry Sora...I should've been more gentile..." Roxas said regretfuly, worried he had really hurt him.  
Sora cringed, snuggling into his lover's chest. "...N-no," He mumbled, whimpering slightly. "It's not your fault."  
Roxas stroked his back and cooed softly to him, trying to soothe Sora.  
Sora closed his eyes softly, the pain fading from his lower back and hips. He let out a sigh, "How long have you been awake Rox?"  
He could feel the other shrug, "Sense 10am." Once again it was followed by his soft giggling.  
Sora raised his eyebrows, "Why didn't you wake me?" He asked, pouting slightly.  
"Are you serious? Have you ever noticed how grumpy you are if someone tries to wake you up?" Roxas pretended to shiver, "I like my life." He stated.  
Sora pulled back slightly, punching him lightly on the shoulder. "I'm not that bad!" He pouted, rubbing at one eye again. "Am I?"  
Roxas chuckled, shaking his head. "No, ofcorse not. I just didn't want to wake you." He told him, wanting to make him feel better. Truth was, Sora could be scary if he wasn't ready to get up.  
Sora let out a small breath or air. Then realized something. "Uhmmm...Roxas..." he cringed slightly, "How am I going to get out of bed?"  
Roxas raised his eyebrows, looking almost sceptical. "Uh, I don't know how to tell you this Sora...but...you might just have to be a couch potato today."  
Sora's eyes lit up, "Really?! So, like, I get to lay here and you can take care of me...right?" The brunette was clearly excited, his face lit up childishly.  
Roxas could never say no to that look. He smiled softly, nodding. "Yup, looks like."  
Sora clapped his hands, leaning in toward the blonde to kiss him firmly. Pulling back, Sora's eyes sparkled. "Thank you." He said softly, blushing.  
Roxas grinned like he had just won the track meet of his life.  
"Anything for you."**

**Needless to say, Roxas ended up giving Sora even more of a reason to be sore before Carrying the brunette out to lay down on the couch.  
Sora might have been sore, but he was still in a happy daze. He felt special, to be treated with such care and love. Roxas was even in the kitchen now, fixing Sora's favorite. A peanut butter and banana sandwich, with honey.  
It turned out that Tifa and Cloud were still gone. There was no note or message on the fridge or counter, but neither teen was worried. After all, they were sure the other couple was fine.  
Roxas had turned on the radio, and was swaying to a song as he was more or less listening to Sora instead of it.  
Sora never liked singing in front of people, but if he thought no one was listening, or the music was loud enough, he would sing his heart out.  
And that's just what he was doing from in the living room.**

'You're yes, then you're no  
you're fast then you're slow,  
you're up then you're down,  
You're in then you're out...'

**Sora's voice carried far above the woman singing on the radio, and Roxas giggled.  
He could tell Sora was enjoying himself, and that what mattered. Even if the Brunette did hit a sour note every once in a while. It was still music to Roxas' ears.  
Holding the plate carefully, Roxas brought in Sora's lunch, with some tea even.  
Sora abruptly stopped singing and blushed as Roxas came in. He ducked his head, mumbling a 'thank you' as he took his food from the Blonde. Roxas set Sora's tea on the side table and sat carefully at the other end of the couch, at Sora's feet.  
Sora bit into his sandwich and his eyes went wide. Even before he swallowed, he was making small pleased noises. "Oh god...Roxas...This is...Ooom...so good." Sora almost moaned out. Honestly, it was just a sandwich. But the way he was going on about it, you would think they were at it again.  
This passed through Roxas' mind, and swallowed hard. "Sora, I'm glad you like it baby...but really...it's just food." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.  
Sora looked at him, shocked. He lowered his sandwich, managing to swallow what was in his mouth before arguing. "But Roxas! You made it! That makes it the best food ever!" Sora gushed out, pouting slightly.  
At this Roxas blushed deeply, biting his lower lip slightly. "You really mean that?"  
Sora nodded, smiling widely. "It's because I love you. Dur." He teased, laughing before going back to eating his sandwich.  
Roxas felt like his heart would soar right out of his chest.**

**-**

**About an hour later, the phone rang. Sora almost got up to get it, cringing as the pain reminded him to lay back down. Roxas shot him an apologetic look as he picked up the phone, holding it to his ear. "Hello?"  
"Oh," Came a woman's voice, one he had never heard before. "Isn't this Tifa Norewood's number?"  
Roxas nodded, even though the woman couldn't see him, "Yes. This is Roxas, I'm..." He contemplated on telling the person he was Sora's boyfriend, but decided it wouldn't hurt. "I'm her nephew's boyfriend."  
"Oh!" The woman squeeled, "Oh I'm so glad...and here I was worried my baby wouldn't find anyone..."  
This confused Roxas, who stepped into the kitchen to talk.  
Sora looked after him, fully confused, and blushing at the fact that Roxas had told who ever it was that he was his boyfriend.  
"Yes...I'm uh...Sora's mother, Aerith. It's nice to meet you." Aerith said lightly, though it seemed like a strained joy.  
Roxas stopped dead in his tracks, "Oh, uh, same here." He glanced at the living room.  
"Sora's here now, do you want to talk to hi-"  
"No, no that won't be necessary!" Aerith cut him off quickly, sounding rushed. "I'll just call Tifa's cell. Thank you!" With that, she hung up.  
Roxas stared at the phone blankly.  
That was Sora's mom. Why didn't she want to talk to her son? From what he had heard from Sora, he hadn't heard from his mom sense he came here.  
Roxas walked back into the living room, and was bombarded with questions.  
"Who was it Rox? What did they want? Was it Tifa? One of her friends?" Sora asked, looking curious as Roxas rubbed the back of his head.  
If Roxas told him that it was his mom, how would he explain why he didn't hand over the phone to him?  
"It was one of Tifa's friends...she said she would call her cell." Roxas said, sitting back on the couch. Sora looked concerned, "Roxas. You look pale." He said, cringing as he moved to reach for his lover's hand. Roxas smiled softly, taking the brunette's hand and moving to lay beside him. "I'm alright." He told him, the second lie in less then five minutes. This only made Roxas feel worse. Sora cuddled to Roxas, sighing softly.  
"Can we stay like this for a while?" He asked the blonde softly, resting his head against his chest. Roxas placed his arms around him, "I think that's a good idea."**

**-**

**Just as Tifa and Cloud were getting into round 3, Tifa's cell phone rang. She sighed, pulling back out of their heated kiss to grasp behind her, feeling for her ringing phone. Cloud sighed, laying back. Of all the times for one of the boy's to call, he was guessing it was them anyway, it just had to be now.  
"Hello?" Tifa answered it, not recognising the number.  
"Tifa! Oh finally I got a hold of you...can we talk to a minute?" Came a familiar voice, and Tifa's face lit up. "Aerith! Sure we can!" She said, giggling as she sat up, her previous endeavours forgotten. Cloud sighed and got up, heading for the bathroom.  
There went the mood.**

**Aerith let out a sigh, "Oh good...I was hoping you weren't busy or anything. I really didn't want to disturb your Sunday."  
Tifa chuckled, "Aerith, I haven't heard from you in more then a month...I've been worried sick about you. So has Sora." She said, her voice turning to a saddened tone.  
Aerith sounded pained as well, "I'm so sorry...Things have been rough and I ...I'm back with Squall."  
This came as a major surprise to Tifa, who became silent. Her sister had to call out 'hello' a few times before Tifa snapped out of it.  
"Aerith...why? After what he did...?" Tifa asked, a hand to her chest.  
She could hear Aerith lasp into sobs. "I had no choice...I...I'm pregnant."  
Tifa gasped, "Then you really shouldn't be there! Come here! Come stay with me...if he finds out..."  
Aerith sobbed, "I know! But...it's not like h-he forced me...though I really didn't want to do it...I told him it wasn't a safe day...but he insisted."  
Tifa bit her lip, silent tears slipping down her face as she listened to her sister.  
"He told me i-if I got pregnant...it would be my fault...and that he wouldn't let me keep the baby."  
Tifa set her jaw firmly, already standing and pulling on her pants.  
"Don't let him find out. Just get your things ready, and I'll be there to pick you up."  
Aerith gasped, "No...you can't! I don't want Sora to know...what if he hates me for it?"  
Tifa sighed, wiping her own tears. "Sis, He could never hate you. He misses you, we'll make it a surprise for him." At this, Aerith sniffed, "you think he'd like that? Sometimes I wonder if I even know him anymore..."  
Tifa hushed her, "It's alright, Everything will be okay. I'll be there in a few hours. Be ready to go." She waited until her sister said alright and hung up.  
"Cloud!" Tifa called, pulling on her shirt.  
Said blonde stepped out of the bathroom in his boxers. He saw her set look and sighed, "It's your sister, isn't it?" It wasn't even a real question, more like a statement.  
"Yeah...I'm sorry, I have to go get her." Tifa said, coming to hug him tightly.  
"You want me to come along?" Cloud asked, concerned. He knew about Aerith's husband, and wasn't all to eager for Tifa to be around him.  
"No, the boys will need someone to call if they need anything." She said, leaning up to kiss him. "I can take care of myself."  
Cloud nodded, frowning slightly still. "Just please...Be careful."**

**-**

**Aerith was packing all her things after hanging up with Tifa, which wasn't much more then a few outfits and belongings. When she heard the door open to the small run-down apartment where Squall lived. She gasped, stuffing the suitcase down under the bed.  
Just as she got it under there and stood up, Squall walked into the room.  
"Well now, wheres my supper Bitch?" He asked, coming to grasp her arm in a painfully tight hold.  
Aerith knew better then to make a sound, and simply looked at the floor.  
He smelled strongly of whiskey, and she knew he was drunk again.  
"I'll make it for you." She said, making no move to pull away.  
Squall scoffed, "I don't think so. If you aint made it yet, what tha' hell have you been doing all this time? Hm?" He asked, giving her a shake. Aerith bit her lip, "I've been cleaning." She lied.  
Squall looked around, growling. "Then why doen't anything look clean?"  
He was clearly getting upset, "Well, tell me!"  
Aerith gasped as he tossed her back against the bed, causing it to move back slightly.  
It was just enough to uncover part of the suitcase.  
Squall pulled it out, opening it and emptying the contents onto the floor.  
"You've been cheeting on me, haven't you?! You were going to skip out with him, you whore." He spat at her.  
He came to her and raised his hand, ready to hit her.  
Aerith curled up, arms over he midsection protectively.  
Squall grabbed her arm and pulled her up, smacking her hard.  
As she whimpered, he pulled her arms from around her stomach.  
"You got pregnant, didn't you?" He spat at her, making her cringe.  
"I bet it isn't even mine!" He yelled, slapping her again. He shoved her against the wall, holding her there by her throat. She gasped for air, squirming as she struggled.  
Squall narrowed his eyes, pulling his hand back and making a fist.  
"I'll take care of this one myself."  
Aerith's eyes went wide with pain as he punched her hand in her stomach, blood spurting from her mouth as he repeated the act.  
He called her every name in the book, from Abomination to slut, hitting her repeatedly in the stomach.  
Aerith could feel the blood as it ran down her legs, sure that the baby had been surverely damaged, if not killed. She struggled for breath, but his grip on her throat only got tighter as his blows got firmer.  
Finally the poor woman lost conciousness, and Squall let her slip to the floor.  
"I'll be expecting that dinner in an hour." He said, spitting onto her still form.  
Aerith's breathing was stopped totaly, and her heart rate was dropping.  
Within an hour she would be dead.**

**Sora was feeling better enough to slowly walk on his own to the bathroom. Roxas had fallen asleep on the couch not long after they had started cuddling. Sora didn't really want to have to wake him, even though it hurt like hell to move.  
As he headed back from the bathroom, he glanced at the phone.  
He felt curious, so he picked it up and looked through the numbers that had called today. There was only one, and it was his mom's cell phone.  
Sora's eyes went wide, realizing that was who called when Roxas picked it up. He ran back into the living room, ignoring the burning pain in his hips as he shook Roxas awake. There were tears in the brunette's eyes as Roxas sat up.  
"Whats wrong?" Roxas asked, putting his arms around his lover's waist. He realized that Sora had probably hurt himself getting up, and he rubbed his back softly.  
Sora pulled away, tears running down his face now.  
"Why didn't you tell me it was her?" He asked, holding up the phone.  
Roxas knew just who he was talking about and hung his head.  
"Sora...I don't know why, but she didn't want to talk to you...I didn't want to hurt you by telling you that...I'm so sorry I didn't."  
Sora slipped to the floor, "She...She didn't want to talk to me?" He whispered, his hands shaking as they held the phone. Sora tossed the phone away, breaking down into sobs. Roxas got down and pulled the sobbing boy to him, holding him against his chest. "Sora...I'm sure she had a good reason."  
Sora shook his head, "What did I do?" He whimpered over and over, eventualy crying himself to sleep.  
Roxas carried him back to the couch and laid him down, covering him up and sitting on the floor beside him.  
"Sora..I'm so sorry." He whispered, tears in his eyes as he leaned his head on his arms, folded on the side of the couch.**

**-**

**"Oh no...Oh god, no!" Tifa was crying, as she ran inside the hospital.  
She had just gotten the call that her sister had been found dead, and Squall had been arrested.  
Everything had been so wonderful over the passed few days...  
She thought her sister was safe, happy.  
Now everything was shattered.  
How would she tell Sora his mom was dead, when to him that was his only parent?**

**She was lead to where Aerith's body was, and sobbed as she sat beside her pale and stiff sister.  
Why did this have to happen?**

* * *

Ah, DX I'm so evil.  
Sorry, I would have liked to have made this longer...but I was a bit pressed for time.  
Please don't hate me!!

R&R,

Sora


	8. The End of All Things

Okay...after the last chapter, I was glad to see that no one was extremely mad at me for killing off Sora's mom...  
Though it was sad.  
Unfortunately, that isn't the end of the heart break.

You'll find out soon enough.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the charries from Kingdom Hearts I/II, nor did I create the game.

* * *

**Chapter 8  
:The End of All Things:**

**It was getting late, and Roxas was becoming worried.  
They had not heard from Tifa all day. Usually she would call and say if she was going to be out for the night again, and the absence of such a phone call was what worried Him.  
Sora was clearly depressed about what happened. He was set on believing his mother was mad at him, that she hated him for some reason. Roxas could see it was ripping him apart. Sora had sense moved back to his room, refusing to eat his dinner that Roxas had made him.  
He had told the Blonde to leave him alone. He wouldn't speak to him, and wouldn't do more then curl up and turn away when Roxas tried to speak to him.  
Sora was upset at Roxas for lying to him, for not telling him it was his mom on the phone and not handing it to him so he might speak to her.**

**When Sora had first come to Twilight Town from the islands, He was sure that his mother was the only one that loved him. He knew his dad hated his very existence, so he never bothered to try and please him. He had been so happy for his mom when she told him they were moving. He had cried however, when he found out it was to different locations. She didn't even see him off when he left on the first train.  
After the first hour long ride, it took a ferry then another train to get him to Twilight Town. It was the furthest from his mom he had ever been, and he had felt so alone.  
It had been hard the first week. Not hearing from her only made things worse.  
He had tried to call her countless times no to avail.  
Then, when she finally called, it was only to talk to Tifa.  
She didn't want to talk to him.  
Sora felt that overwhelming feeling of loneliness settle deep in his chest.**

**Roxas sighed, sitting on the couch with his face in his hands.  
He could only think about how listless Sora's eyes looked, changing so much over such a short amount of time. He knew that the Brunette was sensitive. This thought only made it worse for Roxas. He knew he had failed Sora in the fact that he had lied to him, and tried to keep it hidden from him, even if it was only to protect him from such heart ache.  
Just in the middle of the blonde's self-hating moments, the front door creaked open. Cloud was there, behind Tifa, hold her close to him. It looked as if She might simply fall over if he let go. Roxas lept up as Cloud led Tifa to the couch to sit down.  
Cloud sat beside her and held her.  
Roxas, looking worried and confused, looked from one to the other.  
Tifa's face looked tear-stained and her eyes puffy. The wet spots on Clouds jacket also proved that the woman had been crying.  
"What happened?" Roxas asked, his brow furrowing.**

**Cloud looked up at him, taking a slow breath.  
"Tifa's sister...Sora's mom...had called today." Roxas' dad began, Tifa staying silent though a sob rocked through her.  
"She was going to come here, Tifa was going to pick her up. But Aerith had gone back to live with Squall...and he...she had gotten...pregnant again."  
As Cloud's voice trailed off, Tifa began to shake and tears poured from her eyes again.  
"He fucking killed her!" She sobbed, clinging to Cloud's chest.  
Roxas felt his breathing stop for a moment.  
"...No..." He whispered breathlessly.  
With the way Sora was right now, thinking his mother hated him, this would break him.  
Roxas heard something drop to the floor, and peeked around the corner into the kitchen.  
Sora had crept out of his room and had been listening in on the conversation.  
Roxas rushed to the Brunette's side, the teen having collapsed onto the floor.  
Sora's eyes were wide, his body shaking as he began to hyper-ventilate.  
"Sora, shhh...Calm down!" Roxas told him, bringing him into a tight embrace.  
Sora hiccuped, sounding like he was choking as he felt his airway constrict, his breathes short, fast, and forceful.  
****His mom...No...it couldn't be.**

**Roxas called out for Cloud quickly, the brunette on the verge of passing out in his arms.  
"Sora please! Stay with me..." Roxas whimpered, holding him close. There was no way he could stay calm enough to help Sora this way.  
Cloud rushed in, leaving Tifa on the couch, and came to kneel beside the couple.  
"He's having a panic attack." The man stated, pick up the shaking teen from the floor.  
Roxas stayed close as Cloud carried Sora to his room. Laying him on the bed, Cloud glanced around before looking pointedly at Roxas.  
"Get some extra pillows, another blanket, and a cool damp rag." He told him.  
Roxas nodded, dashing out to get what was needed.  
'Sora...dammit, please snap out of it...' The Blonde silently pleaded, dashing about the apartment as he grabbed up the items.  
Tifa could only curl up and cry on the couch.  
Roxas could see now the resemblance between the two.**

**As he rushed back to the room, he saw Cloud still standing by the bed.  
He had covered Sora up. The Brunette was still shaking, sobbing, and almost choking as Roxas and Cloud worked together to try their best and calm him down.  
They propped his legs up and only had a flat pillow under his head.  
Roxas sat down at Sora's bedside, and gently dabbed at the brunette's forehead.  
Slowly, after about 30 minutes, Sora started to calm down.  
Though tears still flowed from his eyes, his breathing had slowed down and he was soon breathing without the choking hiccups.  
Soon it was only silent sobs that shook Sora as Roxas held him gingerly.  
Cloud had long sense left the room to take care of Tifa.**

**Roxas felt pain clutch his heart deep inside his chest as he watched Sora.  
The Brunette was clearly in distress. His world had been about his mom, and now she was gone. It didn't help that Sora didn't seem to know who Roxas was at the moment.  
Sora struggled against Roxas' hold, and the blonde let go of him.  
Curling up, Sora whimpered before beginning to cry full force again.  
Roxas couldn't stand it any longer, finally letting his own tears fall. Though making sure to stay quiet about it.  
There would be no, "It's okay.", or "Everything will be alright." To comfort Sora now.  
Not when the Brunette felt he had died inside.**

**-**

**There was to be a trial for the murder of Aerith, and Sora was going to be called to the stand.  
Though Tifa had simply become more silent after the death of her sister, Sora's whole personality had changed.  
He would hardly speak at all now, and when he did, he was often confused.  
Roxas had to choke back a sob after Sora had looked at him that morning with a look of confusion.  
"Who are you?" The brunette had asked.**

**Tifa and Sora were going to the Islands to witness the trial, Tifa had insisted that Cloud come with. Roxas hadn't been invited because Sora never asked him, but his father told him he was coming too.  
Roxas cried on the way home from Tifa's apartment, Cloud trying his best to soothe him.  
"He'll snap out of it, Roxas. Just give him some time." Cloud had told him.  
Roxas wasn't so sure he would ever get his Sora back.  
Both boys were excused from school for the week, due to the fact that neither could possible concentrate of school right now.**

**All four of them left Twilight Town that evening, taking a late train.  
It was early morning when that reached the hotel on the Island.  
Sora still wouldn't hardly look at Roxas as they settled into the room the pair was to share. Roxas watched as Sora climbed into the bed and was soon asleep.  
He had to sleep in a chair.**

**The report was read from the police officers that arrested Squall after finding Aerith's body. They had also found a stash of coke (not the soda) in Squalls cabinets.  
Soon they had one of the next-door neibors on the stand.**

**"I always suspected something." The old woman stated, wagging a finger in Squall's direction. "There was always shoutin' an' screemin' at night."**

**They all dressed in black the next day. The guys in suits and ties, Tifa in a plain black dress.  
Sora wouldn't look up the whole way to the court house, Roxas had to make sure he didn't run into anything or anyone. **

**It was just like in the movies Roxas had seen and hated.  
The room was filled with spectators, the jury, and the two separate parties.  
The room was deathly silent as Squall Lionheart was brought in from the back, handcuffs and ankle shackles clanking away. He scowled at the crowd, and smirked slightly as he saw Sora. Sora looked down, his face flushing as he looked terrified. He clung to Roxas' arm tightly, for the first time in days.  
Roxas could see the horror in his lover's eyes, and glared at the man who didn't deserve to be his father. **

**The judge called the room to order, and introduced the case.  
**

**"Can you describe the crys, Mrs. Daika?" The prosecutor asked, folding his arms tightly.  
The old woman nodded, "They were terrible, like a woman in pain. Like nothing i'd ever heard before."**

**The Jury was asked to look over the evidence, and soon the courtroom was filled with shouts for the death sentence.  
The Judge called for order.**

**One last witness was called to the stand.  
"Would Sora Norewood please come to the stand."**

**Sora swallowed hard, Roxas giving him a quick hug and squeezing his hand.  
"It'll be okay...you can do it. I'll be right here." Roxas whispered, and Sora nodded.  
He slowly made his way up to the stand,  
And a guard held a bible up to him and told him to place his right hand upon it, and hold up his left.  
"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you god?"  
Sora gave a shaky nod, "...yes."**

**Roxas felt himself holding his breath as he crossed his fingers.**

**"Would you describe your home life, before you were sent to live with your aunt, please."  
Sora took a deep breath, and started in.  
"...It was okay, until my tenth birthday. That's when Squall got mean. He would come home, stinking of beer, and yell a lot. Mom would make up an excuse to be out of the house before he came home. I would be alone with him after I got off the bus from school, until she came home."**

**The Prosecutor glanced at Squall before looking back at Sora.  
"Did Squall ever hurt you in anyway? Did he ever hit you or your mother before?"**

**Sora did his best not to shake like a leaf.  
He nodded slowly, his eyes to the floor.  
"He would hit my mom a lot...and me even more when she wasn't around."**

**The crowd gasped and noises of utter disdain for Squall could be heard plainly.  
The Judge again had to call for order.**

**Sora was asked a few more questions before he was let down from the stand.  
The court took a recess.  
The Sentence would be passed as soon as everyone had their break.**

**"Squall Lionheart, in the case of the murder of Aerith Norewood. The Jury finds you...Guilty."  
The crowd cheered as the judge called for order again.**

**"Squall Lionheart. You are here by sentenced to life in prison."**

**Roxas smiled weekly at Sora, Tifa gripped onto Cloud's arm tightly, and the Brunette promptly fainted.**

-

**Roxas piggy-backed Sora on the way back to the hotel, Cloud and Tifa leading the way.  
Slowly, about half way there, Sora came to.  
"...R-Roxas?" He mumbled, clinging tightly to the blonde as he found himself being carried on his back. Roxas smiled softly,"I got'cha." He assured him.  
That wasn't what had the brunette was worried about though.  
"...Is he really going to be put away, forever?" Sora asked softly, sounding unsure like a small child.  
Roxas sighed, "Yes, Sora. He's going to pay for what he did...I'm sure he'll get just what he deserves."  
Sora nodded, sighing sadly.  
Roxas frowned slightly. He knew that though this was a good thing, Sora still wouldn't be even close to happy unless he could personally castrate the man.  
Frankly, Roxas would be more then willing to help him with the task.**

**As they all headed home that night, Roxas sighed as he looked out the ferry window.  
Sora was fast asleep on his shoulder, clinging tightly to his arm.  
It was strange...the growing feeling that this wasn't over that seemed to be filling Roxas with a silent dread.  
As he stroked the brunette's hair softly, he made a solem promise.  
He would die before he let any more pain gather in Sora's blue eyes.**

**-**

**Over the next week, Sora seemed to be getting better.  
He went back to school with Roxas and the two were hardly apart.  
Everyone it seemed, had heard about what happened. Axel stopped being such a perverted jackass and started being more nice to the brunette.  
Same for his friends.  
Soon Sora and Roxas were one of the guys, and would happily laugh and joke around with Demyx and Axel, even getting a few laughs from Zexion and a new guy, Marluxia.**

**Roxas and Sora stayed as close as ever, always staying together at night. Sometimes it would be at Roxas' house, or at the apartment. But either way, Tifa and Cloud learned to tune out their 'noises'.**

**It was today, friday, that Roxas noticed something strange.  
Sora was overly happy today for some reason.  
He was all smiles that morning, insisting on a 'quicky' before school, much to the surprize and delight of Roxas.  
In the first few classes, Sora even helped out Cid, passing out papers and trying to keep the class mostly quiet as they worked on their in-class asignment.  
Roxas was curious.  
Sora even humored Axel, letting the red-head use makeup and paint triangle shaped markings to match himown, on the brunette's cheeks.  
Even leaving them on all day long.  
Sora had opened up so much to everyone, Roxas thought maybe he was truely happy this time.**

****

**That night, at the apartment, they made love two times before falling asleep.  
Well, before Roxas fell asleep.  
The blonde never felt Sora get up.  
Never saw the brunette get dressed.  
...Never saw him slip out the window, and out into the night.**

**It was 1 o'clock in the morning when Roxas awoke. He sat up, noticing right away Sora was missing. He would have thought that his lover was simply up and in the bathroom, if not for the note left on the pillow beside him.  
Roxas' eyes welled with tears as he read it.  
**

_"My Dear, sweet, wonderful Roxas...  
I'm so sorry to have to do this to you.  
But I feel my life is over.  
I cannot forget what that man did, nor can I forget the pain.  
It's been with me this whole time...  
Eating away at me from the inside.  
I know you thought I was okay,  
But that's what I wanted.  
This is for the best, Rox.  
I can't go on living when the one person I cared for more then anything is gone forever.  
I want to see her again, Roxas...  
She needs me to look after her,  
Always did.  
You'll find someone Roxas,  
Someone you can love like you did me, or maybe even more.  
Someone that won't fail you,  
Like I did.  
I hope the waves are high tonight,  
that I might drown quickly...  
I love you Roxas.  
Take care of Tifa and Cloud.  
I hope they have a beautiful wedding someday._

Love always, Sora."

**Without another thought, Roxas pulled on his pants. He grabbed up his shirt and climbed out the window.  
Sora had mentioned waves, and thanks to that clue, Roxas knew where he had gone.  
To sunset hill...  
to jump into the rock-filled water below.**

**Sora felt a strange peace come over him as he stood up on the railing, over looking the water below.  
He was doing the right thing, for everyone.  
As his eyes drifted closed, he let his body start to sway.  
Almost like falling asleep.  
That was what death was...a deep deep sleep.  
One where his mother was waiting for him.  
Where he wouldn't be holding anyone back...like he did to Roxas.  
Roxas would be better off with out him.**

**"Sora!!" A paniced voice came from behind him.  
Sora's eyes opened quickly and he fell backwards, onto the ground.  
He stood up, his eyes filled with tears as he saw Roxas start to run across the street to him. He also saw the car coming down the road.  
He gasped, reaching out to Roxas as if he could push him back from where he stood.  
"Roxas! Don't!"  
The Blonde made a dash, not seeing the car.  
All he wanted to do was save Sora from killing himself...**

**-  
There was an awful screech of tires and the thud that would haunt Sora's dreams for ever.**

**"Roxas, noooo!"**

* * *

-Sob-

Okay, now I'm evil...  
There will be one last chapter, an epilogue to the story.

I hope I'm not the only one that cried as I re-read this...  
hell, I was crying as I WROTE it.

...but hey, thats just me.

Please,  
Read&Review.

-Sora


	9. Epilogue

This is it folks!  
The end of the tale.

I want to thank you all for sticking around, for the good times and the bad.

Without you guys, my story wouldn't mean a thing.  
I love you all!

Well, now that I've scarred you for life...  
Please,  
enjoy the Epilogue.

* * *

**Epilogue  
:Five long years Later:**

**At a busy Cafe in Twilight Town, A tall and smiling brunette chatted with the man behind the counter. The man had flaming hair and strange triangle tattoos under his bright green eyes.  
They talked for a while, often the red-head would ignore other customers for the sake of the brunette, even though the Brunette apologized to the other customers for this.**

**"I just can't believe how tall you've gotten Sora!" The red-head said, chuckling.  
Sora waved a hand, ducking his head a little. "Oh come on...I couldn't stay short forever Axel."  
Axel shook his head as he finally waited on another customer.  
Sora sipped his latte and sighed contentedly.  
It was his day off, and he could hardly wait to head over to see little cousin.  
Tifa and Cloud had gotten married about 4 months after the conviction of Squall. Soon after that, Tifa gave birth to a beautiful baby boy.  
Sora had played quite an active part in the small youngster's life. He couldn't help but feel responsible for looking out for the small boy.**

**Axel was sad to see Sora get up to go.  
"Look, man." Axel told him, giving him a hug. "Stop by again anytime...I'll give you a treat, A'ight?"  
Sora smiled, as he pulled away. "A'ight." He said, smirking as he coppied his old friend.  
This made Axel laughed as Sora slipped out the door. He didn't have much time to dwell on thoughts about the brunette however, because of the waiting customers.  
He couldn't help but think of how much Sora had matured sence that day five years ago...  
**

-

**Stepping in the door, Sora wasn't surprized to feel something tackle his leg.  
"Soooowa!" Came a small giggly voice. Sora laughed and looked down at his small five year old cousin.**

**He was almost a mirror image of Cloud, only with a bit softer features.  
His light blue eyes were bright and his face lit with a wide and goofy smile.  
Tifa came from the kitchen, a smile on her face as she wiped her hands on her apron.  
"Sora, It's nice of you to stop by." She said sweetly, giving him a short hug.  
Sora felt the small boy tug on his pant leg. "Soooowa, 'tum see my new toy!"  
Sora chuckled, "Okay, C.J...I'm coming." He said, following the boy back to his room.  
Sora always felt at home here...This house that Cloud could never leave. Little Cloud Jr. was given Roxas' old room.  
To Sora, it had never changed.**

**Later, when they all sat down to dinner, the talk was small and limited.  
Sora got to hear about how Tifa was going to be able to quit her part-time job to be a full-time mom, and how Cloud had gotten a promotion.  
It seemed everything was going well for them.**

**Sora was able to tell them about his new job, working for a small shop near the tram common.  
It wasn't much, but it paid the rent for his new place.**

**He bid them goodbye shortly after dinner, saying he had a few people to visit before the day was over.  
Tifa sighed as Cloud wrapped an arm around her shoulders.  
"He'll be okay. He's grow up so much." The older blonde told her, and Tifa nodded.  
"I know...I just wish I told him to say hi to them for me..." She said softly.  
Little C.J looked up at them in confusion, "Say hi to who, mommy?"  
Tifa only smiled down at him and ruffled his hair. "Nobody hun. Go play your new game."  
**

-

**Sora sighed as he turned off his car, stepping slowly out into the gloomy yard of the small cemmetary.  
He only came here once a year.  
He walked slowly among the rows of silent markers...before stopping at one with a few roses already layed on it.  
**

'Aerith Norewood, A mother & a fighter.'

**Sora knelt on one knee, placing a small blue flower on the ground in front of the headstone.  
"...I'm sorry, mom."  
He said softly, just like every year.  
He found he just couldn't talk to her. Not that he didn't want to, but because he still felt that she was mad at him.  
No matter what Tifa said to him.**

**He didn't lingure long, slowly standing up to head down another row.  
His steps turned quicker, almost as if rushing to catch someone.  
But as always, there was no one there when he stopped in front of the next marker.**

**Sora sighed, a small sad smile playing on his lips.  
"Hi-ya, Rox." He said, speaking softly, as if to someone only asleep.  
"How are you?"  
This was normal for Sora, talking this way to the face of the headstone.  
It was his way of keeping Roxas' memory alive.  
"I saw Axel today...He's changed. Not much though...he still hasn't settled down."  
Sora pulled his knees up to his chest, sighing as he rested his head on them.  
"I can't believe how long it's been...you should see your little brother. He's cute."  
Sora gave a small half-forced giggle.  
"His birthday was the other day."  
Sora grew quiet, figuring the last flower he had brought with him. A small red rose.  
Laying it in front of the head stone, Sora let his finger's trail along Roxas' engraved name.  
"I still love you Roxas, and I miss you." Sora said softly, getting up on his knees and leaning forword to kiss the cold stone.**

**He stood slowly, and stuffed his hands into his pocket.**

**Turning around, he made his way back.  
A small tear wound its way down his cheek.  
He would never let Roxas see him cry, not anymore.  
He wanted to show him he could be strong.  
And he was.**

******All thanks to Roxas.  
The boy who taught him what love was.  
The one who saved him, so many times.  
The only one Sora loved truly.**

******It was for him that Sora lived now.  
He had promised to live out his life, because somehow...he felt he had taken Roxas' from him.**

******There would never be another lover like him for Sora,  
and he refused to take anyone else.  
****After all, Roxas had promised him he would never leave him.  
So Sora would never leave him either.**

* * *

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Yes...that's really the end...  
sniffsniff

I can't believe that I really wrote this...  
wow.

I don't think I do anything further to add to this one in anyway, it's perfect like this.

I hope everyone enjoyed it as much as I did.

Thanks a bunchies.  
I plan on starting up a new story soon...  
maybe one for The World Ends With You.

...IDK just yet.  
So keep watching!

I'll be adding more shorts to 'Only You' as well.

Read&Review please

Sora

* * *


End file.
